The Golden Twin's
by Ly-Jane
Summary: What would happen if Sting and Lucy are twins.They do things that normal sibling wont ever do.And of course Sting has a sister complex.So just what kind of twist and turns are going to happen if they found out the things that happened to their past? So Read as the Forbidden love of the two siblings unfolds!
1. The Twins

**Summary: Lucy and Sting are twins, who goes on a separate High school. They always agree with each other. They were called the golden twins, well of course because of the blonde? But if both gold clash, what would happen to the once who would get caught on the mischievous dids of the two?**

**The GoldenTwins**

On a bed two person is sleeping one is a girl with milky smooth skin, and golden blonde hair. She was hugging a guy with a slim muscular body, and spiky blonde hair. Both were hugging each other while being in a deep sleep when…..

.

.

.

.

.

"HEY YOU TWO! GET UP!" Shout a raven haired guy, with red eyes. he is wearing a black apron with a white cat paw on the lower left. And under that apron is a school uniform, of a white shirt and dark black pants, he was still wearing his indoors slippers. It was a green slippers that look like a cat, with long whiskers and beady eyes. He was still holding a spatula as he came inside the bedroom of the girl and boy

"Ugh… you fucking noisy Rogue," The blonde guy said as he sat up and throws a white fluffy pillow to the guy named Rogue. Rogue catch the flying pillow towards him using his other free hand. He look once again on the blonde guy to see his getting back to sleep and nuzzle close to his little sister

"Ugh… this is really making me irritate," Growled Rogue but then, he heard the food his cooking getting burned so he run fast down the stairs towards the kitchen while shouting 'my food' repeatedly

"Rogue so noisy," Growled Sting as he sat up. He was currently half naked and only wearing his pajamas. He was about to go off of the bed when two slim arms snake around his waist. He look at his back to see his sleepy little sister on the bed

"Lucy… we need to ready to school," Sting said as he sat back on their bed

"But Sting, just five more minutes lets sleep more," Pout Lucy on her big brother. Sting chuckled at his little sister childishness

"Come on Lucy, let's go and wash up. I'm sure your sleepiness would go off ," Sting said as he ruffle Lucy's hair. Lucy smile and rub her eyes cutely

Sting walked over the bathroom to take a bath. But before he opens the door knob. He look at Lucy who still had her hands snake around his waist

"Lucy, let go of me," Sting said looking down at Lucy

"Can't we take a shower together?" Ask Lucy innocently. Who stands up and hug her Aniki from his back. Sting felt all his blood rush over his face

"Come on Aniki, I know you like to taking a bath with Lucy-chan right?" Lucy ask. Then she rub her chest on Stings back. Making the other shudder and blush more actually his nose bleeding already

"L-lucy l-let g-go o-of m-me," Sting said stuttering so much, that he can't even form a right sentence

"Ok~" Lucy said but before that he bites Stings ear and let him go. As soon as Sting get out of Lucy hug, he rushly open the door and gets inside. There are blood running down his nose. He was catching his breath, he touch slightly his nose and when he look at his fingers. It has blood. And Sting felt he want to faint right on the spot.

He strip to his clothes and take a shower. Forgetting about the thing Lucy did, and that he nose bleed. He was finish and was about to grab the towel when he notice he didn't take it with him.

"Lucy? Are you there?" Ask Sting as peek outside the bathroom. He scan their bedroom and saw a girl wearing a white long night dress sitting on a chair that is facing a study table.

"Lucy.. can you bring to me the towel?" Ask Sting.

"Ok," Lucy said and pick the towel, that is being hanged on the closet. She took it and give it to Sting

" Here, You take so long. I need to wash up too," Lucy said as she smile at her big brother. Sting gave the smile back before replying

"Ok… just wait a sec," Sting said and close the door

He dry his body and hair using the towel, Lucy gave him. After that he put the towel around his waist and exit in the door. Lucy was already standing on the front of the door. She gets inside and Sting heard the rushing water of the tub

Sting open the white colored cabinet. He pick his uniform and then go to the bedside drawer right side. As he was finish he look on a full body mirror. He is wearing a black blazer with dark blue trimmings on the end, on the upper shirt that is inside, is a white shirt, black belt and dark blue pants, he already wore his checkered black converse. He look at his self, and took the pin that is inside the little box. It was a logo that represents their school. It was a pin that they clip on the left side of their blazer . it was look like a tiger that has teeth and its jaws.

Sting heard the bathroom door click. He look on it and saw his little sister coming out and only covered in a short towel. Steams are coming out of the door, and there are still droplets of water running down her skin

"Wow… I never thought a school uniform suits you," Lucy commented. As she walks towards the pink cabinet. She took her school uniform and takes off the towel out of her body. And Sting immediately clasp his hands to his eyes. Lucy look at her big brother and then at her naked full glory and smirked

"Oh.. sorry Aniki~" Lucy said and wear her school uniform. It consist of a light brown short plaited skirt, with black trimmings on the end, it has a short light brown school coat that reach down her ribs. It also has black trimmings on the end and a seemingly folded part on the end of the sleeve with two black buttons, she wear a knee length white socks and black school shoes, she clip the pin on theleft side of her light brown school coat, it was their schools logo sign that represents there famous school. It look like a fairy with wings and tail. She nod at Sting and exit their bedroom

They run down the stairs, but on the middle of the running Sting lift Lucy bridal style, He runs fast making Lucy cry that they might fall. And then. Sting pretend he slipped that he would throw up Lucy that made the blonde scream in terror

"WAHH! STING!" Shout Lucy as she thought that Sting slipped while running. But then she came back.

"Ahahahaha… God if you only see your face, Lucy?" Sting laugh but stop as he felt her body is shaking. He look at her. Her whole body is trembling, and her eyes are teary

"*_sniff* *sniff*_ I thought I'm going to fall. And yet it was all a joke," Lucy said hiccupping. Sting look at his sister and turn stone

"U-uh… Lucy look I didn't mean it," Sting said as he put Lucy down, comforting her. She cried and sniff. Sting lift her head and look at those puffy red watery eyes. He wiped away the tears on the corner of her eye

"There… You look better like that… cries don't suit a pretty girl like you," Smile Sting as he gave hand to Lucy as he walk forward

"Can I take your hand?" Ask Sting who vowed while his hand stuck out like a prince asking for a dance. Lucy chuckle and put her hands on Sting's palm. Sting smile as he lift his head and both walk like a prince escorting his princess down the stairs

"Oh… welcome Prince and Princess…. You two take so long the food would get cold," Rogue said and eat again

"Sorry Daddy," The two twins said in usion and rolled their eyes. Rogue bite the spoon because of irritation.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO ALWAYS CALLED ME LIKE THAT?!" Ask Rogue furious

"Well you always talk like a parent…" Lucy trailed off and Sting continued

"You always lecturing us like your children…" Continued Sting but he trailed off too. Then the two look at each other and back to Rogue like they talk to each other without needing a word to express

"And you also look old like our dad…" The two both said in usion once again. Rogue sat up and point his finger towards the door

"GET OUT!" Shout Rogue. The two shrugged their shoulders while stucking their tongues out. They grab their bag and walk off of the school. Lucy took a one more look at Rogue who had her brows knitted together

"Rogue… don't make that kind of face, it would make you look old fast," Tease Lucy. and Rogue got full and kick them out of the house

"DON'T GO HOME LATER THAN ME!" Shout Rogue

"Yes…. Father," both said and Rogue heard it and scream like a crazy mad man. Both laugh as they leave and hurry up to catch up to opening ceremony

**Ok I know this things is kind of related to 'Difficult Love Story' But no… it was different. Because of Different Love Story Lucy and Gray are step siblings… while on this Sting and Lucy are a mischievous twins… yeah like Kaoru and Hikaru on Ouran Highschool Host Club ne? I actually kind of base it in there… but kind of different twist and stirred.. ;D.. hope you guys like it and sorry if I have grammatical errors and such.. also sorry if you cant imagine that great or picture Lucy and Sting on their uniform… gomen.. so tell me on your review what you think of the story pwees? And who pairings? Well if you like we would not going to have a pair… but a fun matchmaking :D choose between the two!.. and also I also notice Rogue is super OOC but he won't be afterwards :D**

**Review Please?**


	2. Hey its Loke!

**Really?Wahh~ I felt so good for the people that reviewed my first ever fanfic that includes Sting and Lucy as the mains… So Re-reply Corner.. Since I always forgot about this when I'm finish writing so I would put it once again here on the front… ahahha**

**Wolfy-ChanX3: Here are the update, hope you like it and thanks for reviewing**

**xDawntiger: Really is the beginning alright? Wow.. I thought it was kind of off… so thanks that you think the beginning isn't that bad :D thanks for reviewing**

**Otaku'25: Thanks you so so much… and the pairing? Well you would soon know on the future… it all depends on all you people! I would make a new poll about that… Yeah he got it so much. And thanks that you like it and also thank you for reviewing **

**AngelXRepear: Really? Thanks for adding it at your adding this to your favorite stories… and wow you create a name for me? And thanks for reviewing :D**

**Dragon Slayer Lover is here: Really? Thanks .. and also thank you that you didn't hate what I did to Rogues attitude.. I really thought people would hate what I do to him… so thanks for liking him thanks for reviewing anyway :D**

**Alinekiryuu: Thanks.. and here is the updation. Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Kid. Desperate. for. War: Really you have?! Yehay! I also thought that I might be like an idiot making one so.. I'm very very… glad I'm not the only one… like what you said… mm… you know it… thanks for liking it and… yeah… still not good with grammars… and I felt like I'm going to have mistakes than ever on this chapter.. Thanks for reviewing anyway :D**

**The Golden Twin's**

Sting and Lucy was walking down the street, but as they reach a street with four different path. They look at each other with determined glistening eyes, as they smirk

"As soon as we walk to the separate ways… starting that time…" Sting trailed off as he look upon the sky

"We must treat each other as rivals…" Lucy said as she follow Sting, looking upon the sky. There face has a new reaction, it is not jealousy, anger, hate, mischievous…. But it was calm… there also not frowning, smirking or neither gritting teeth that they likeusual do… but as they look up ahead. Their face is calm, and there are smiling calmly and kindly. A warm breeze dance along with their golden hair. They snap out of their thoughts, and look once again to each other

"See you… Fairy-san," Smirk Sting as he look at the smirking Lucy

"See you too.. Stingy," Lucy said as they give each other a playful tease. They bump their fist and run on a separate way

'_Fairy High'_

'_Saberthooth Academy'_

They run at their respective school. With the smirk on both the twins faces. And even the two took a separate way… even though they didn't look at each other. They stop at the same time. Lucy look on her left, while Sting look on his right. The path to their school might be separated but the school building was just close that only a one brick wall separating the two buildings.

They smirk at each other and give each of them a thumbs up… They look at the sign on the front of each school

"Fairy Tail," Lucy breath out

"Sabertooth," Sting also breath out

'_high school life here I come_' both said on their mind as they walk on to the grounds of their school with a no emotion face and calm walking

Guys are drooling over Lucy. While on Sting, Guys are very scared and dislike him. Grils hate Lucy. While girls are dying for Sting.

"Luce!" Shout a guy behind Lucy. She turn her heels and saw none other than her third running up bestfriend

"Natsu!" Shout Lucy as she called him out also

"Luce long time no see," Natsu greeted as he finally get's in front of Lucy

"Yeah… I didn't see you on your house. Where did you go this summer, Natsu?" Ask Lucy as both started walking while talking to each other

"Well I go to our summer house this vacation. How about you, where did you go?" Ask Natsu as he suddenly pop his head in front of Lucy wearing his usual toothy grin

"Well… I was on home. Going to mall, with the others. And of course I spent more of my vacation going on a trip around the country with Sting," Lucy said beaming thinking the exciting adventures Sting and her did

"Wow… that's amazing. Did you two go on some adventures on a cave?" Ask Natsu and Lucy nodded her head still smiling "You go fishing into the sea?" Ask Natsu once again Lucy nodded her smile becoming big at every question that she is nodding at

"Why you didn't tag me along?" Whined Natsu as he cling into Lucy's arm crying like a lost dog

"How can I tag you along. When you are on your family summer vacation?" Natsu stop a little taken a back. But cry once again

"Well you can go and call me," He whined again rubbing his cheeks on hers

"Ugh… Natsu are you a pervert?" Ask Lucy, irritated is clearly on her face.

"Sowwy," Natsu said as he sulk on a corner with a gloomy atmosphere around him. That is when, there other friends came

"Lu-chan!" Shout a petite girl

"Levy-chan!" She shout and wave. A group of people is behind her. A guy with raven long hair, one with ebony hair too but it was short, a girl with silver neck length hair

"Lissana! Levy-chan! Gray! Gajeel!" She shout once again now shouting the name of all the people on the group behind Levy

"Kyaa!" Shout Levy and Lissana as they came to Lucy. Lucy look at them with both her hands clasped to her ears to cover them up. She also saw that the three boys with Natsu that just recover from gloominess, clasped their hands to their ears

"What are you girls squealing at?" Lucy ask confused and put down her hands as she think there loud squealing is now finish

"It was… It was… It was… I'm going to faint," Lissana said as she faint dramatically, and Levy catches her

"Just what really happen?" Lucy ask. Just what the heck make this girls squeal like crazy?

"Well I think Mira and Juvia can explain it better than us," Levy said as they walk towards their room with Levy dragging a conscious Lissana

"Hey Blondie just what the heck got with them?" Ask Gajeel who look at Levy and Lisanna that is walking faster than them

"I don't know. That's why I ask right?!" Snap Lucy as she smack Gajeel on the head. Both Natsu and Gray look at Gajeel with a trolling face while snickering

"But I also wonder. What makes the two squeal so much?" Ask Lucy rubbing her chin

"Why are you rubbing your chin, is your brain over their?" Ask Natsu. Lucy stop at what she was doing and next punch Natsu on his stomach. And now it was only Gray who's snickering

"Want to be next?" Lucy ask dangerously. Gray stop at his snickering

The five reach their destination

"The room," Gajeel, Lucy, Natsu and Gray sad in usion

"I really did wish. I just go and eat at home," Natsu whisper

"I'm not wrong I really just should go and take a nap home," Gajeel muttered

"I wish I just stay home and cool off inside my room," Mumble Gray

"Ugh… Just why the heck Sting needs to go on a separate school with me?!" Shout Lucy as she storm inside with heavy footsteps

"Well Lucy as his little sister. Knowing that he really wishes to attend Sabertooth academy is his dream, that when he turn into a high school student he would go study there," A woman with a slivery wavy long hair said

"Mira. Your right. I should understand him better than anyone," Lucy sigh as she sat back to a sit wherever she likes. Since it's the school beginning . She look outside the window, to saw the window of the next building. Sabertooth. And then she saw Rufus came in

"Rufus!" Lucy called as she stands up calling him. This earned the attention of everybody on the class. They well known Rufus, the one of the top best five of Sabertooth

"Oh… Lucy-san. Looking for Sting?" Ask Rufus calmly. As he pop his head out of the window

"Yeah I was looking for him. Are you and him on the same class?" Ask Lucy as she also do the same as Rufus

"Yeah… Oh here he is," Rufus said and then called Sting who immediately run towards him

"Hey Lucy!" Waved Sting like a child.

**Sabertooth – Saber jaw room 1-3-**

Sting just walk inside the room, when Rufus called him out

"Hey Sting. Your sister was looking for you," Said Rufus as he signal him to come. All the girls whispered and also the boys of course

"Sting-sama has a little sister?" Ask one of them

"Are she pretty? Bet she is. Since she is Sting-sama's little sister isn't?" One of them said

"Maybe shes a hottie," One of the guys said that made a vein popped out of his forehead but calm down. He might be classmates with this people since middle school, but he never talk about his person life so they don't know he has a little sister

As he reach the window, he saw his little twin sister. And all his anger flow out of him and replaced by joy and happiness. He smiled a toothy grin that make his teeth appear

"Hey Lucy!" Sting waved. As his elbow is propped down to Rufus shoulder who is also waving at them

"Hey Sting," Lucy smile but it was soon replace by a frown

"I hope you didn't made anything. That cause head ache to others," Lucy frown as she fold her arms

"Well I should be the one saying that," Huff Sting as he pout and look away

"Why me? You're the big head ache there! Rogue actually likes me better than you!" Lucy said pointing an accusing finger to his big brother

"Huh? What did Fairy-san said? That's not true, and never will be! Rogue-kun likes me the best!" Shout Sting angry, as he grip on the window sill

"How come you called Rogue-chan with a kun?! His not a lower person than you!" Lucy shout

"Shut it Fairy-san!" Shout Sting angry

"You should be the one who should shut your mouth you Stingy guy!" Shout Lucy

"Shut it Blondie. Rogue likes me better than you and that's finish," Sting huffed

"WHY YOU! How dared you called me blondie?! When you your self is a blonde!" Shout Lucy

"Me blonde? Hah! Well yours is lighter than mine so take responsibility of being the blondie!" Smirk Sting

"What.. the heck!" Shout Lucy… just then they stare at each other. The other students who is watching on how the twins bicker look at them like thinking

'I'm sure there going to fight'… 'That Fairy would get it'… Bet there's going to have a big fight'… but they are all wrong

The twins stare at each other intensively.. and broke out in a fit of laughter

"What the heck are we saying?" Ask Sting laughing

"We both like Rogue," Lucy laugh and wiped away a tear from her eye

"Yeah," Sting agreed and removed his hand from his stomach

"Hey Lu-chan.. We would tell you who are the one we saw at the mall!" Squeald Levy as she drag her towards a group where Juvia… Mira… Erza… A recovered Lissana is…

"So just who are this guy or girl that you all met.. that also making Erza blush like an idiot beside Jellal," Lucy said as she look at the girls

"Its….." They trailed off

"Its…. ?" Ask Lucy as she leaned close

"LOKE LIORE!" They all shout in usion. The famous model, actor and one of the youngest generation stars… And Lucy knew him very well

"What the heck… is that frigging guy doing in here?!" Growled Lucy as she remember Loke about a year ago as he visited her, Sting, and Rogue

"Of course visiting you," Purred a voice on her ear. She turn around it was the one and only person and the other one who have the guts to purred… licked or bite his ear…. Its none other than

"LOKE!" All girls shout… and then all the girls on the room look at the nearest girl that there standing into and then they all shout….

"KYAA~" Shout every girls on the room. A very shattering squeal that could make your ear drums explode… it actually surpass the high max volume of an mp3

**Wah… sorry forgot about the ceremony… but really really sorry about that… I forgot it and just remember when I was near finishing it… so I won't change it anymore.. my hand hurts already even my back.. for typing so long.. Since I'm not a fast writer.. and sorry for grammatical errors. Spellings and such… also I know pretty lame ne?... don't worry the next one might get more interesting**

**So please Review :D.. and tell me what pairing… do you want drama? Or pure romance with a mix of a evil matchmaking team… or maybe a twist of event? Or do you want all of the following?... and also who are the pairing you want to be… and StiCy is forbidden since they are siblings… so choose :D**

**Please Review I beg you .. yes you, you the one who's reading this please review**


	3. A Kiss could spread immediatley

**Wow… I reach 20 reviews, 20 followers…. 13 favorites… and 689 VIEWS! For only two chapters… that's amazing. I never did a great one like this :D …. As if this is a great one… and replies for the reviews **

**MockingjayFledging: LoLu… huh? … let's see if who would gets the highest rank on the end thanks for reviewing**

**AngelXRepear: Really? I also like a sibling… but only one and a big brother… but that can't be come true now, since I already been born. Were only the same I'm also the one and only daughter TT^TT. No, since I already did that with my other story, so an another world for this one. Really? Thanks for adding me to your favorite authors list. Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Someone: Thanks for the correction. And I would do my best to improve this one…. And… so, when I typing the letters that they should supposed to talk, are should be past tense? … ok thanks for the advice :D. Thanks for reviewing**

**Wolfy-ChanX3: Thanks for loving it… and sorry I didn't update that fast. And ehehe… ok I actually put this on the lead, when you say I should do this for you. I was actually planning on finish my going to be new story… AGAIN… thank you for reviewing**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart: Drama? Ok.. I would add since I already have planned it out. Thanks for reviewing**

**Dragon Slayer Lover is here: Really? Does it really look like a movie? Wow that's amazing :D … wahaha your praising me to much now. Thank you for adding me on your favorite authors and also for adding this on your favorite stories :D. thanks for reviewing**

**loveprincess: Actually I want to make it… a forbidden love of twins but… I already did that to Gray and Lucy, so I'm going to make this an another story. Sorry, and thanks for reviewing anyway**

**AnimeLover4LifeXD: thanks for liking it I mean for loving it XD. So a Sting x Yukino? And lucy x loke or x gray or x natsu?**

**NatsuCookies: Sorry Rogue and Sting are forbidden to be with Lucy since they are all relatives. Thanks for reviewing and voting anyway**

**Demeter13909: Rogue? You mean a RoLu… or to make Rogue showed up? Thanks for reviewing anyway**

**Ruka- Yuuya: Really? I also like Sting and Rogue … ehehe well you found out when you scroll down more. So a Loke x Lucy or Hibiki x Lucy or Laxus x Lucy? Ok I would take those as votes**

**Kid. Desperate. for. War: Yes he is famous… wahaha I just like making him like that thanks. And also thank you for reviewing**

**Salamander: Ok here it is.. thanks for reviewing Salamander :D**

**Whew… even though the reviews are only few it sure take me long… and sorry didn't been able to update this lately. Since I'm enjoying doing my other fics.. I mean new fics… ok… so here it goes the chapter 3 of….**

* * *

**The Golden Twin's**

_Diiing… Doooong… Diiing…. Dooong…._

The sound of the striking clock had been heard throughout the two school buildings, making the students rush out of their rooms towards the cafeteria, rooftop or underneath the tree.

Inside the building of Fairy Tail, a blonde girl is still on her desk arranging the things that she used on their last subject, when a blue haired girl is walking closely at her back.

"Lu-chan! Come on, there already waiting to the cafeteria," The blue haired girl happily said to Lucy

"Sorry, Levy -chan. I'm not going to eat with you guys today, sorry," Lucy said and apologized to her second runner up best friend. After she apologized she ran outside the room carrying her lunch box.

* * *

"Hey want to cut class with us?" Ask a blonde man. His hair is being tied in a low pony tail and he has deep slanted eyes.

"No thanks Rufus. Go cut class with Orga I'm not on the mood," Sting waved and leave their classroom. Rufus the also blonde guy only look at the door where Sting go out with a questioning look. He just shrugged his shoulders and walk to find the others

As Sting reach the brick wall, that separate's both their school, he look up on it to see no one

"Well I guess that's a good one," He mumbled and climbed up on the sakura blooming tree. The two school building is actually being separated by a tall brick wall but on the center of it is a sakura tree. The school principals of both school decided not to cut it down, since the sakura is really a very outstanding than others. Because on the night of the full moon it glow in a rainbow colored, making it very special

Sting hopped and balanced his self to go to the near brick wall, he sit there and look on blank space. But then minutes pass and he caught a sight of blonde hair running towards here, he raise his brow questionably. And then the blonde raise its head, and so he saw that it is his little twin sister

"Hey!" Sting shouted over the blonde mentioning her to come up. The blonde nod with a glee and climbed up the tree

"So-" Lucy didn't have the chance to finish her sentence as her stupid big brother cut in

"You slow poke! Making me wait for ten minutes here! I'm so hungry and I need to wait for you!" Sting scolded Lucy, while she is still on the tree holding it for support. Sting face the school ground of their school and then look at Lucy again.

"Hey come on, just how long are you going to hug that tree?" Sting ask irritated

"J-just wait, Baka," Lucy said and shakily make a one step toward the brick wall but then she get back and hug the tree more. Sting saw what she do, and understands and instead of helping her, he smirk as he think of a great idea

"Hey… Lucy, can't step on it?" Sting asked smirking, Lucy nodded with tears on her eyes

"Aniki help me…" She said reaching out her hand for help, while her eyes are watery and she is on her chibi form. And Sting can't help, instead of doing some game with her he help her as he can't resist that cute chibi face of her.

"Ok, here," He said and stands up walking towards her with his hand reach out for her. Lucy immediately hold his hand and run to him, making them to fall….. well almost

"AHH!" Shouted Sting

"Kyaa!" Shouted Lucy, but then lucky is in there as Sting immediately grab on one of the sakura tree branch

"Whew…" Sting sighed in relief.. but then he heard hiccups. He look down while blinking his eyes

"Wahh! Aniki! I thought were going to fall!" Shouted Lucy, as she hugged Sting tightly. Sting can't help but smiled and pat her head

"What a cry baby you are," He said. After that the two sat on the brick wall, with Lucy still hiccupping a little. Sting look at her like with no hope, and then took his lunch box, get a food and

"Hey…" he said and Lucy turn her head towards him… and bout to say…

"Wha-" But cut off as a food is shoved on her mouth

"Eat it, your crying so much," Sting said and a nice silent fall to the two, and only the wind breeze is heard

"Hey I'm hungry, feed me," Sting said as he turn his head towards Lucy with a blank expression

"EH?" She asked surprised

"You should also feed me too then!" She protested

"Ok.. then here," Sting agreed and put an another food in Lucy's mouth which she happily eat

"Then here," Lucy sang happily and showed a food to Sting, Sting opened his mouth to bite it but then Lucy pulled it away, Sting try to catch the food with his mouth but fail once again

"Hey give me the food!" Sting shouted

"Ok~" Lucy sang happily and brought the food to his mouth. The two continued to feed each other like that, not noticing some of their friends are watching

* * *

"KYAA! A Forbidden love~" A girl with sapphire blue eyes, long silver wavy hair and wearing the fairy tail's 3rd year student uniform

"Even though I want her with Loke," An another silver haired girl said wearing the first year's fairy tail uniform

"Well you just like her with Loke because you want Natsu… Lissana," A girl with short blue hair said. The Lissana girl take her eyes out of the binoculars and protest

"Hey its not!" She protested

"Yes it is," Levy said as she also take her eyes out of the binoculars. And then they heard a thud. The two look at Mira who is laying on the ground with a flush face and drool over her mouth

"What happened? " The two asked in usion looking at her. Mira just pointed to where Sting and Lucy. The two look at the binoculars and also fainted with flush face

The reason why the two faint is… this

* * *

It's Sting turn to feed Lucy, but then he do what Lucy did to her, she let her catch the food around. But then he put the food on his mouth

"Hey… I want it," Whined Lucy as she pout

"Well if that's what you said," Sting said and leaned in. He hold the back of Lucy's head and raise it up. He open his mouth and close his eyes. Lucy did the same. And so Sting give the food to Lucy as he enter his tongue inside her mouth. Lucy moaned saying she need air, but Sting smirk as he knew his little sister can't take such this long.

People from both school saw this and people started to taking pictures

Seconds past and Sting let go, with a Lucy panting catching her breath and face is so red

"Taste like a vanilla," Sting said and lick her fingers

"Tsk.." the only words that escaped Lucy's mouth. She wiped her mouth and look on to the sakura petals

"You taste like a sweet cream," Lucy mumbled. Sting look at her with the smirk still not leaving his face

"I know that," He said. And then the two heard murmurs on the ground. They look down and saw many people, and then on the school ground of Sabertooth, and many people are in there two. And then both their cell phones ring

They open it and Sting's smirk just grew wider… while Lucy had this what the f*uck look while with a red face

The message said

_The forbidden love of twins_

And then downwards was a picture of them kissing a while ago

"Sting because of you this happened!" Lucy shouted really red

"Eh..? Whats the matter we always do that right?" he ask. But the truth is he really just love teasing her

"Yeah.. that's true but still!" She said and sit again

"It's just a revenge from earlier this morning," Sting bid goodbye and hopped down. But before he totally disappear and enter their school building he turn around and waved his hand while saying

"I'll wait for you later!" He shouted and run again

"Ok!" She shouted and also get down…. But then she remembered…

"I cant go DOWN!" She shouted. While inside the Sabertooth building, the time Sting heard Lucy's shout he chuckle playfully

* * *

**Sorry kind of short and the vote rating for the pairing is….**

**LoLu- 2**

**LaLu- 1**

**NaLu- 1**

**HiLu- 1**

**GraLu- 1**

**StiYu- 1**

**So Loke x Lucy is the first runner up… and also who gets the highest votes would be paired up the first**

**Oh… I don't know what to Sting… well there is someone vote Sting x Yukino… but are there any other request? What about the other pairings.. please tell me all the pairing you want so I can add them up… the voting… I would always going to showed it on the very end…**

**Please Review :D**


	4. A LoLu and LaLu?

**Gosh… the reviews are flooded! So I think maybe on the next one there is going to be a fluff? I don't know?**

**-**_**Reply Corner- (3)**_

**rocksessed: Ok but vote on the poll please? Thanks for your vote and reviewing**

**rsxus: Ok… no prob I would add it on the last part of this chapter. Thanks for reviewing**

**Lalulover4ever: Ok thanks for the vote:D**

**Reviewer Gal Iff: Ok thanks for voting, read this because there would be a NaLu scene**

**The Hidden Me: Well we would see if what gets the highest of the votes. But when the voting poll is stil not close I would give hints and scene for numerous couples for you people to decide. And yeah I'm kind of agree with you I'm not with NaLi that much… but for some reason I also like it a bit because I look at them as brothers and sisters**

**Guest: Thanks for voting and reviewing:D**

**Rose Fang: Ok NaLu or GraLu huh? Thanks for voting and reviewing**

**Silentviolet0330: Well … well we could see if what would going to happen on the future. Actually many characters are going to be a jelly-jelly much :D**

**Nadia. Agatha: ok thanks for voting**

**Guest: ok LaLu and StiLu? Thanks for voting and reviewing**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart: Ok! Thanks for reviewing and voting**

**TheSexyBitchesFromFiore: Wahhaa! I laugh so hard on your review I love reading it again and again. Well I think you would only just going to be more confuse on this chapter I think. Cause many hints of couple for Lucy are going to appear ehehe… so Ok StiCy for you? Coming right up!.. so thanks for reviewing and voting :D. And actually if voters would go with NaLu the more it cant be a taboo just some twist right and there and Kazaam! Its NaLu! But if you like StiCy then go I would add it on the pairing votes**

**Guest: Well actually at first I didn't really plan on making it but then… I found out many people want it so… I also included StiCy.. now a forbidden love is available! :D**

**Loveprincess: It's ok it's ok… Since the voting still not finish the couples is still not up.. its just been just a day when I open the poll so no need to worry :D**

**X- StarMaidenGazer- X: Thanks for the comment about the plot.. actually I want to change it again.. it sounds not so great.. well I guess I would change it after when the people decided if who are the paired to be with Lucy and Sting**

**Ruka- yuuya: Umm…ok an Oc? Huh… but then… if Oc is going to show up can you please recommend one? Since I'm not really good at Oc's… and yeah…. Since many likes StiCy I put a bit of a forbidden love at the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing**

**Guest: Really? Well I would put from now on many hints of couple for you people to choose :D**

**Dragon Slayer Lover is here: Ok thanks for voting and reviewing**

_**-Reply Corner- (4)**_

**animeaddictme: Ok… thanks for voting :D**

**nadiah. Agatha" ahaha.. ok.. and thanks for voting here are the update**

**meow: ahaha..ok I will count for you as StiCy**

**Guest: Ok.. and here is the update**

**AngelXReaper: Don't worry… just what I told you.. you can vote for at least four couples.. so yeah since I already Pm you.. I guess this is all I can say… thanks for voting and reviewing**

**Sugercube: Uh… sorry.. I accidentally close it.. but now its open.. sorry for my clumsiness… kind of sleepy the time I made it.. ehehe… thanks for reviewing :D**

**rsxus: Yeah… sorry I'm really really sorry… I close it its really an accident.. because of my sleepiness when I made it its night.. and I really want to sleep that time.. so I fell asleep . Thanks for voting and reviewing :D**

**Dragon Slayer Lover is here: well you should just pick a couple and please vote for at least four and then click the button vote downwards :D thanks for reviewing**

**iA: ahaha… ok well there would be in here :D… thanks for reviewing**

**VISITOR: WOah.. that's long… but ok I would add it to the votings ehehe… thanks for reviewing and voting**

**GoldenRoseTanya: ahaha ok.. I count that your as NaLu… but yeah they kissed…. And calm down you became hyper again.. and I felt like you became like.. NAtsu? Always hyper… ahahaha**

**Whew.. that's long… anyway I know you guys could see the votings but then.. I would also add the votes of the people who don't have account .. or if they had they just didn't log in.. so anyway… the deadline for the closing of the poll is after a week…. And then I would see if who gets the highest votes :D**

**The Golden Twin's**

"Aniki! You big JERK!" The blonde girl shouted to his big brother who had long gone and disappeared inside their school building. She was now currently sitting on the brick wall on where they eat lunch. And then once again she look down on their school grounds, and felt her eyes become all swirls

"To.. high…" She mumble and then loss conscious as she fell on a slow motion towards the ground. But then before she completely fall into that muddy floor of the grounds, a pair of strong hands catch her small body

"Hey… wake up," He said nudging the blonde. The blonde girl open her eyes slowly to meet a pair of orange eye.

"Ugh..." She groaned and hold her head

"Hey Lucy… wake up or I'm going to make you fall to the ground," He said with his deep voice

"Huh?" She questioned. And then rubbed her eyes and rubbed it again and so she realized the one that is lifting her up is…

"Laxus!?" She asked and jumped out his arms because of surprise

"No..no..no I'm not Laxus its only my picture," He joked shooking his head

"Really? How come a picture could talk and move?" She ask quite amaze. And then Laxus face palm

"Eh… a picture can face palm?" She asked more amazed than ever. And then he didn't face palm, he face floor

"'Hey.. hey… I know it's you. No need to do that," She said trying to stop Laxus from the face flooring

"Oh.. I thought you were so air headed that you really thought I'am really a picture," He said and dusted off his blue coat shirt

"Hey I am not a air headed!" She protested with a pout

"Really?" He asked getting all trolly

"Yeah…" She said and huffed

"Whatever.. I'm going back," He shrugged his shoulders and walk away

"hmph," She said and walk.. but then she fail and kneeled down on the sandy ground. Laxus turn around to face her, as he heard that something fall

"Ouch…" She mumbled while she try to stand up but fail again and kneeled down or more of she sit down

"Here," He said as he offered his hand. Lucy look at his hand a bit while blinking, and then she saw a tint of pink on his face

"I don't know that the fiersome Laxus is this kind and adorable," She said while covering her mouth a little while snickering

"WHA!? If you don't like then NOT!" He said and walk away again

"bleh!" She said and stuck her tongue out. And Laxus can tell she's really doing it right now making angry chips to appear on his forehead. And then 'thud' He heard it again. So he rush up

"Ouch.. it really hurts," Lucy said rubbing her knees and her hurting feet

"Wahh!?" She shouted as she felt someone lifted her. She look at the person and it's Laxus?!

"H-hey! You can put me down.. I can walk!" She protested while they are walking to the hallways, with many eyes on them

"Yeah… the girl who can't go down on a low brick wall, and can't even hold to stand up for more than two seconds," He said while just looking up ahead the way.

Lucy tried to open her mouth to protest but then she closed it and only snuggle at his shirt pouting.

'_BAM!'_

"Hey Aries this girl needs some first aid," He said as he kicked the door open, making Aries and Lucy jumped in surprised

"O-ok Laxus-san…" She said but there sure they heard a whisper of 'sorry'

And then gently. Laxus put Lucy to the infirmary bed with care, not wanting to make more of her body sore. And then before Laxus leaves the infirmary, Lucy called him

"Laxus!" She called out facing his back. He turn his head a little with a questioning look

"Thank you!" She said and thumbs up with a grin on her face

"Yeah…" he said and waved a good bye but Lucy heard it..the words.. 'welcome' She smiled and let Aries to treat her

"Laxus?" Asked a man with a long green hair

"hmm?" He hummed with a smile. The green haired man raise a brow questionably as he stare at Laxus

"Why are you smiling like you just won the lottery?" He asked and both walked

"Nothing really, let's go," He said and they walk through the 3rd year section with a smile on his face. That he himself don't know the reason

"Oh Princess~" A voice said as the doors opened to revealed

"Loke…" Growled Lucy looking at the strawberry blonde man

"Princess I heard that you had been hurt.. and… and… WHAT IS THIS THING?!" He shouted with chibi tears forming on his eyes(imagine Tamaki of O.H.H.C) while pointing to the picture of her and Sting kissing

"A picture of me and Sting kissing?" She answered or more of asked. And she said this like the most normal thing on the world

"NO!" He said and fainted with his spirit coming out his mouth

"Over reacting…" Lucy mumbled as he saw Loke.

Afterwards, as Aries finish putting bandage at Lucy, Loke help her to go back to her classroom. Even though Aries said she should just going to give a letter that she is injured. But the blonde hesitate and want to study instead of staying on the bed

The doors of the Fairy class one open to reveal the two. All eyes are on the two well especially the girls are all over Loke while boys are on Lucy

"Oh.. sorry Mr. Liore. My students made you carry her until here," Apologized the teacher and give a quick glance of a glare to Lucy

"No worries. I'm the one who said I want to help her," he said and walk her until she finally get to sit down on her table

As he sat Lucy down, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and leave waving his hands. Lucy just sat down there, with a tint of stained colored of pink on her cheeks. And then she raise her head to see all eyes on her even the teacher

"You Liiiiiiike each other," They all said and even the teacher too. Then a huge angry chip appear on Lucy's forehead

"SHUT UP!" She shouted and they all laugh and for some reason she also joined in too

And so on… afternoon class had finish, since today is the first day of class and that's why the principal invited the students who once study in here but retired and go on showbiz

"So here lets welcome, the last year first year students of Fairy high! The uprising star!. And then smoke covered the stage and as it cleared…six people appeared. Then Loke start up

_DOKI DOKI de koware sou_

And then they all sang

_1000% love _

_HEY!_

_10_

_Are you ready?_

Questioned the raven haired with the quite dark skin. All girls squealed

_9_

_Are you ready?_

Again a raven hired guy asked. And if I'm not wrong its…

"ROGUE?!" I shouted his name making him look at me with a quick glance, and look away with a blush

_8_

_Are you ready?_

Now Loke the big bad lion asked and more girls squealed as he wink

_7_

_6_

_5_

_Are you ready?_

Now the one with blonde hair and the most smallest of all asked pointing to the audience

_4_

_Are you ready?_

Now the man with the same hair color as Loke asked giving a playful flying kiss

_3_

_Are you ready?_

Now this time the one with silver bluish hair asked as he pointed also to the audience

_2_

_1_

And so the uproar of the audience gets louder after the countdown

_Come on, let's song!_

_Yume wo utaou!_

_Sora ni utao!_

_LETS SHOUT!_

_Sora ni utaou_

_Let's go!_

_Hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou!_

_Mirai no chizu wo!_

_Yes! Yes!_

_Kimi to egakou!_

_Kono revolution_

_We are_

_Ikimashou!_

_Ai wo change the star!_

_Check it out!_

_GIRI GIRI na mune no kodou_

_Oh baby_

_Gouin ni naru koi no shoudou_

_Douchi wo erabu? Purinsesu?_

_KURA KURA shichau kurai!_

_1000% love_

_Naze ka?_

_Kimi de afureteru_

_Kokoro_

_Sawagu_

_Fushigi na rave!_

_Mada minu seiza wo, Futari de trumuide_

_Kisu yori sugoi, _

_Uta de sekai wo trusurou!_

_Come on, let's dance!_

_Yume wo utaou!_

_Let's shout!_

_Sora ni odorou!_

_Let's go!_

_Yarisugi na kurai ga ii sa!_

_Junbi wa Ok?_

_Ikkai kiri no supesharu jinsei_

_Kyoukasho ni wa nottenai!_

_Ai wo change the star!_

_Check it out!_

_Koyoi wa hora furari de,_

_1000% love_

And after that.. 3…2….1..

"KYAAAAAA!" All girl shouted not just on my room now all girl on the school. Gosh I felt like it could shatter all the glasses on the whole world

"Loke-sama!"

"Eve-kun!"

"Lyon-san!"

Hibiki-sama!"

Rogue-chan!" And I admit I snickered at that. And another thing to add on my list on how to insult Rogue

"Ren-san!"

They all bowed and waved to all of their fan's

"Thank you! " Loke shouted. And then an another smoke appeared before them, and so as its all cleared they disappeared and principal is the one who's standing

"Eh? Jii-san we want the uprising stars!" All of them shouted

"You don't want me?" He ask with chibi tears and then started to dance a funny step making all of us laugh at him

"Hey bro!" Shouted Gray as he greeted Loke with a bro fist

"hey.. how's the song?" He asked

"Well of course you all are great," Gray said with a grin

"What about you Lucy, what can you say about it?" He asked with this all happy atmosphere

"It's the most ridiculous," She said with a blank face. And after that Loke sobbed on a corner with Gray comforting him

"Wait where's Rogue?" Asked Lucy as she was looking around

"Interested in him?" Asked Mira. Who's don't know that Lucy and Rogue are cousins

"Mira… don't be like that, his my cousin," Lucy said with a look of WTF look

"EH?!" She shouted along with other people around that don't know there are relatives

"Yeah.. I actually also don't know his with that stupid band," Lucy said and look for Rogue again

"It's not stupid," The guy with silver bluish hair said

"Hey, Aniki your going with me home?" Asked Gray as he let go of Loke and stop comforting him

"AHH?!" And then they shouted again not really believing. Well except for Lucy who knows it

"You two are siblings Gray?" Asked Levy looking from Gray to Lyon. She kept repeating and repeating this and fainted from confusion

"What's so shocking about that? Me, Rogue and Lucy are cousins," Loke said and prop his elbow on Lucy's shoulder with Rogue on the left side that popped out so suddenly like a mushroom

"EHH?!" They shouted again

"What's up with this people?" She asked confused

"Hey Rogue, come on Sting's waiting outside the school gate," She said pointing to the exit gate

"Actually I'm here all along," he said and popped out once again

"Yelp!" Lucy gave a small yelp at his sudden appearance

And then Sting saw Loke and Loke saw Sting. At first a intense staring at each other turn into a glare completion

"Hey.. you Stingy! You flirting with my princess?" Loke asked irritated

"Hah! Well.. keep your hands of my little sister," Sting said mockingly

"You kissed her aren't you?" He asked

"When? Can you please tell me when… cause I can't count the times that we kiss," He said making Loke more pissed off

"Grr…" Growled the two

"Heya Luce!" Shouted Natsu and hug Lucy from her back

"Hey Natsu. Let's go eat, I'm hungry," She mumbled

"Ok.. let's go on the café," He said and the two walked away leaving the two dumbfounded

"WHAT THE HECK DONT JUMPED ON THE PICTURE LIKE THAT!" The both shouted and then look at each other with a glare again

"DON'T COPY ME!" They said and they only gets more annoyed…

**Ah…. ok so here theres a LoLu and LaLu… and actually its not really… and also this chapter its kind of boring ne? I know… It kind of disappointed me too… no worried on the next chapter I promise to make a nicer one.. and please support my upcoming stories! They are about Aliens, Vampires and such :D so please support it… oh… yeah I forgot the ratings ne?... well on the next chapter I would show it.. since I'm really tired.. forgive my laziness**

**Review?**


	5. An another Shot of Kiss

**Ehehe… actually thanks a lot for the reviews that you people like the last chapter.. since I really thought you might get you know? Bored? Yeah… and also sorry I'm not that good at LaLu… ok I would now admit I'm not good at LaLu! So sorry for the people expecting me to make a good one… I'm really sorry.. and….**

_**-Review Corner!-**_

**TheSexyBitchesFromFiore: Yes! Yes! He just admit it ;D. And ahaha… I'm really killing you that much with that much of a taboo? And I already add StiCy on the pairing vote poll. And really? Ahaha. Oh I like Uta no prince no sama also! I really really like like! Ittoki-kun! And I like that anime because just watching it making me felt like it was live and in front of me. And thanks for reviewing. here is the update**

**PurpleDiva888: hi Purple-chan! Sorry I'm not reading your fics anymore… I'm to tired sometimes on reading any fanfics. I can't even assist my wattpad account. Ugh… Don't worry me too… I only got the chance to open not everyday… and I only open things up when I need to reply or when I'm going to update. I'm only spending my one whole month no class schedule. And thanks for reviewing Purple-chan ;D**

**pansy08: Really? And there is a StiCy moment on this chapter :D. Thanks for reviewing**

**The Hidden Me: ok first of all I just want to share to you that I felt like laughing when I'm typing your name. I don't know I felt like you're a funny one yeah. And oh.. they kiss at… hm.. lips.. shoulder..forehead…cheek… neck…hand… yeah that's it :D. Thanks for reviewing again**

**GoldenRoseTanya: Looks like your really rooting for Natsu ne? ehehe… and don't worry your not dense its Natsu.. well not in here… thanks for reviewing again Rose-chan, Yes I created a name for you ;D**

**nadiah. agatha: ehhe… you really are into Laxus huh? You liiiiiike him! JOKE! Ahaha… thanks for reviewing :D**

**BlackSakura-chi: wahahaha! I thought people would hate that I put them. Cause I just notice when I got to the websites to watch this there are soooo many haters.. I really don't know, it's a good anime and the music's are great. And also thanks for reviewing and liking the music Maji love 1000%!**

**stiluTheTrueRead: ahaha…. Looks like an another liker for an StiLu/StiCy couple huh? Ok… and I have an announcement for you people who like that pairing. Thanks for reviewing**

**DianaSawas: WAHH! I'm so thanksful at what you said T^T… because… because…. I really thought you guys would hate it WAH! Tears of joy! Thanks for reviewing :D**

**FuzzyPeachz12: Yeah Uta no prince-sama also become one of my favorite anime on the list since the time I started watching it I fell in love on the music, characters and story so much**

**MspreciousForpink: ahaha… A Lucy Harem huh? Well let's say… it's going to have a bit like that? Yeah…. Well maybe…I don't know… ehehe… thanks for reviewing**

**Ruka- Yuuya: Really? I thought I failed so much on that scene?... well since I'm not really good at LaLu… and the relationship between the two? You soon know ;D… ok so thanks for reviewing **

**And so on its finish the reply corner. And I repeat I have an announcement… but first let's just enjoy reading the chapter 6 of….**

* * *

**The Golden Twin's**

"WHAT THE HECK DONT JUMPED ON THE PICTURE LIKE THAT!" The both shouted and then look at each other with a glare again

"DON'T COPY ME!" They said and they only gets more annoyed…

"I just don't really get it," Levy said as she shrugged her shoulder

"Huh?" both look at her with questioning looks

"Well… I was just wondering… Loke your Lucy's cousin… while you Sting Eucliffe is Lucy's twin brother. So I just don't get why you people are all over her when you all are relatives," She said and shrug her shoulders once again

"I don't care! She's mine… and forever would be my little cute sister… and I wouldn't let anyone get's to be her boy friend… ESPECIALY YOU!" Sting said and pointed an accusing finger at Loke. And with that sentence Levy stop herself from leaving… and turn around to face the group with a shock face

"Sting… did I just hear right?" She asked pointing her forefinger at him. And he nodded and repeated what he said

"I wouldn't let anyone get's to be her boyfriend," He said once again. And Levy only stand in there as all color on her body drained out of it and the wind blew her.

"EH? what's the matter?!" Sting shouted at her little sister's second runner up best friend

"Sting… you didn't know?" She asked shock while looking straight at Sting's eyes

"Know what?" He asked not really know what's happening

"Lucy has a boyfriend," She said and it took some minutes to let that short sentence to progress on his wacky brain

_Lucy has a boyfriend_

_Lucy has a boyfriend_

_Lucy has a boyfriend_

_Lucy has a boyfriend_

_Lucy has a boyfriend_

"AHHHHHH! Who the heck is her boyfriend!" he shouted ranting around their school grounds and grabbing the collar of every male student's he saw too asked if he is her boyfriend.

"So Sting you really don't know?" Levy asked once again as Sting come back in all his demon force transformation

"I don't know it… she never said anything to me!" He shouted pointing to his self… Aren't they supposed to be no secrets to be hidden between them two? And yet this little thing and yet the most important.. she didn't mentioned or said it to him?!

"Then Levy tell me if who he is!" He commanded as he hold the petite girl's shoulder. And Loke joined in too on Sting's back with a pleading look. And then she look at her group to saw… there are also dumbfounded…. Wow guess Lucy, her and her boyfriend are the only ones who know that huh? And just when she thought those two are so obvious

"It's…" She trailed off and all face get's closer to hers

"It's?!" They mimic her as they also leaned their heads to hers

"Its…. Him…" She said simply

"Of course his a him…" Sting said

"Well… should I really tell you?" She asked getting nervous… Sting might kill _'him'_

"Yeah.." He said serious. And it looks scary

'_Tsked.. not saying to me that she has a boyfriend. I'm going to do things to her tonight. Get ready for the punishment little angel! BWAHAHAHAHA!'_ Sting thought to herself. So to put it simply his face is serious because his thinking of ways to punish his little sister

"Eh? What happened here?" He asked as he saw all of them are knocked out on the ground and Levy is still in front of him looking around nervous at her friends

"Hey what happened?" He asked looking at the seemingly look like dead bodies

"When Is aid if who is Lu-chan's boyfriend, they had been knocked out," She said. And Sting raised a brow

"You already said it? Who?" He asked. Well he didn't heard it since his spacing out

"It's…" Levy said and then all things felt like get's silent and only the breeze, and the dancing petals on the air are heard. The background turn white, everything get's silent and only the movements of Levy's lips are what he his eyes focus into, and it's like no voice came out… and so on as the name of her boyfriend came out of those lips of hers… Sting's eyes turn like saucers

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" He shouted and also fainted along with the others

* * *

**-**_**Later on a café for lovers… the group ehem ehem… ehem… (Sting… only along with Loke, and Gray)**_

"Tsked… what a dumbass getting her for him," Sting tsked irritated as he saw his little sister and her so called boyfriend

"Yeah.. I'm going to beat the crap out of him," Loke said also irritated. And then they heard Gray stands up

"Hey! Don't stand up there going to saw us!" The two said at him

"Huh? Well.. I'm getting late at my work," Gray said and stands up. The two follow him by gaze and saw him enter the café. He greeted the lovers and they greeted them back. After that he left and came back in a waiter suit

"What the heck?!" The two shouted

* * *

_**-On the Café-**_

"So ne… Lucy what food do you want?" Asked Lucy's boyfriend smiling at her

"Maybe a chocolate milkshake," Lucy said and smile at Gray who wrote down her order

"What about you?" Gray asked and mention Lucy's boyfriend

"The usual Gray," He said and Gray left to go

"So Natsu… what are the surprise you're talking about?" Asked Lucy sweetly at her boyfriend

"Secret Luce… you would found out soon," He said and wink at her. Lucy giggled and later on their orders came.

"Here you go enjoy," Gray said and left to take the other customers order

The two spent the time eating treats and sweets. With Natsu making Lucy laugh and smile. Loke and Sting who is on the bushes getting really irritated and they are actually eating the leaves because it's only the way to make them quiet.

An hour past and the couple had finally finish eating. Before leaving the café they bid their goodbye to Gray and leave.

While Loke and Sting is on the trees, polls, bushes and bench changing their hiding spot each and every move.

"Ne Natsu… Are you not forgetting something?" Lucy asked as she stare at Natsu

"Nah- ah I don't," He said and grinned at her

"Oh…"She said and hanged her head low

"What's the matter Luce?" He asked worried

"Nothing… oh… sorry it's getting late I need to go!" She said and was about to run away but Natsu pull her wrist

"Wait a minute… my surprise. Did you forget about it?"He asked. Lucy look at him and nodded

"But First! Put this on!" He said on his all cheery voice. He put a red blindfold and led Lucy to his so called surprise thingy

And as usual Loke and Sting tailing behind secretly

"Here we are," Natsu said

"Where?" she asked

"In my surprise…" He said while taking off the blind off. And when the cloth had been remove

"Month- sary… date," He said as he showed the place. It was so romantic looking. The sakura tree has lights on it. Under neat the tree is a table for two, with food and wine prepared. The whole place is being lighted by fireflies and the moon. A lake is nearby making the surrounding glistened.

"Woah…" She breathed out while her two milky chocolate eyes scan the place

"Like it?" He asked and took her hand to lead them on the table

"Yeah… I like it so much," She said and smile at him which he return into a grin

"Come and seat," he said and pull the chair. When Lucy was about to sat she saw something that caught her eye. A handkerchief

"Is there a problem," Natsu asked

"Oh… no… nothing at all," She said and hurriedly hide the small piece of cloth on her pocket

"Well… I guess you don't like to eat anymore," He said

"Yeah," She answered with a chuckled

"Then let's tell each other stories," Natsu suggested and Lucy agrees. But even though because of their conversation she almost forgot the handkerchief

* * *

"Woah.. it's getting late. Let me walk you home," Natsu said and push his body up

"Ok thanks," Lucy thanked and stands up also. When they walk Natsu notice something fall from Lucy's pocket, he saw it's _her _hankerchief

"Natsu?" Lucy asked and turn around to saw Natsu holding the handkerchief she saw on the chair

"Where did you get this?" Asked Natsu asked suddenly turning serious

"W-well I borrowed it to her?" She answered nervously. And then slowly Natsu approach Lucy

"You know… your' not a very good liar Luce," Natsu whispered on her ear and tucked some of her hair behind her ear

"Tell me what you thought when you saw this on the chair," He asked dangerously

"You are dating the two of us," She said and almost going to tear up

"And you would tell it to her?" He asked

"Of course I would! I won' let her be blind at everything!" She shouted on his face

"Blind? Well… heck she knows that were dating yet she's clinging… so no need to say it to her," Natsu said smirking and so tears break out

"Don't cry… don't worry. I won't let go of you," He said as brush her hair with his fingers

"Why would I-" She has been cut off when

"UGH!" Natsu eyes widen at the impact on his back

"Loke!" Lucy shouted surprise

'_Thud'_

"N-natsu!" Lucy said and kneeled down beside him

"What a dork…" Loke said looking at him

"What did you do to him?!" She shouted angrily

"Don't worry…. His Natsu's twin brother," Sting said as he showed up from the shadow

"Twin brother? You mean Dragion?" She asked confused aren't Dragion the one who's much more silent type?

"But Dragion? How come? Dragion's not like-" Lucy had been cut off as a finger shush her

"Many things could change in those years Lucy," Sting said

"So in short… Where is Natsu Dragneel?" Lucy asked looking around

"Well his actually on their home," Loke said and look on the direction of their house. On the west side.

"Is that so…" Lucy said sadly

"Come on..it's getting late sure Rogue would bad mouthed us," Sting said looking at Lucy while offering his hand for her

"Yeah.." She said and smile. The two left and took the path towards their house

* * *

And the the time when they enter their house…

"Ahaha…" A soft laugh was heard that had been percked up by their ears

The two look inside to see….

A group of cats, maybe there six of them and on the center of them is… ROGUE! Laughing as the cats played with him. The two snickered at the sight making Rogue snap his eyes to the door on where they are

"Sting… Lucy… Come out," He said looking at where they are hiding.

"_*sigh*_ I didn't know that the, scary Rogue Cheney has this side," Smirk Sting and Rogue blush looking away

"Ne Rogue… Is this the reason your fans called you Rogue_-chan~?"_ Asked Lucy rolling her tongue on the chan part

"N-no…" He mumbled and his face is getting red at every comment the twins said

"Oh… Rogue has actually a cute side," Tease Sting snickering

"Yeah.. this is way much more good. If you're always like this you would not going to get wrinkled soooo…" Lucy trailed off and the two look at each other and snickered

"Be a cute little boy Rogue-chan," The twins said in unsion and pat the raven locks of the sitting man who blushed deeper than ever

"Bye-bye," They said and walk towards the stairs of their bedroom

* * *

"This day sure is sooo long," Lucy said and grab some clothes for change

"Yeah your right," Sting agrees while also taking some clothes

Sting got to shower first like usual… and Lucy wait for him to finish. After some minutes Sting come out wearing his blue pajamas

And then after half an hour Lucy also came out of the bathroom with her pink night gown and what surprise her is..

"Hey we have some discussions to talk into," Sting said dead serious. As he greeted Lucy that just come out of the shower. Lucy look at her kind of scared and nodded her head. Well even though she and Sting had been living for over their entire life, it is still scary to see him angry.

"What d- Kya!" She tried to ask but yelp as Sting pushed her to their bed

"S-sting what's t-the m-matter?" She asked stuttering at his looks. And so slowly he climbed into their bed approaching her slowly with her scooting away. But then she felt the wooden board of the bed and look at her back and when she look at her front again, she only saw Sting's face… but most especially his eyes that you cannot read if what it is saying.

"Sting… wha-" She has been cut off once again as Sting caught her in a open mouthed kiss. She moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth and entered her cavern

"Mmnn..." She moaned while trying to get away but Sting push her to the soft mattress of their bed and trap her hands on his

Their tongues fight inside Lucy's mouth and soon enough, they broke for the need of air. But Sting didn't stop as he kissed her down to her neck to shoulder.

"S-sting… R-really… w-wha! W-whats with you?" Lucy asked out of breath, because of the long kiss and also she can't form right sentences as Sting was biting her skin

"What do you think?" He asked on her ear and bite and lick it causing a moan to escape her lips

"I-I really d-don't know… " She said not knowing what he was talking about

"Hmm… let's see… you got a boyfriend without telling me," He said irritated and lick her cheek

"G-gomen… b-but.. if I t-tell it to you… I'm sure you're going to…" She has been cut off as Sting's the one who continued it

"That I would go to Natsu and beat him up? Well right guess Lucy…" And kiss her shoulder and neck once again

"S-see? T-that's why.." She said as she laughed a little

"Of course I would beatthe crap out of him! Even whoever he is! I-I-I don't want you getting involved in other men beside from being friends," Sting said sadly and the darkness on his eyes had gone. And Lucy can't help but smile at him somehow… sometimes… he act like a kid.

"Don't worry… Sting I won't leave you…. I'm not getting married you know? Were just boyfriends and girlfriends," She said chuckling and Sting pout looking away with a blush

"B-but… still," He said

"Come on Sting… don't be such a baby," She said still chuckling

"T-that's my line!" He said and sat up huffing

"Ok.. ok" She said and laugh at her

"But…" He said and leaned at her

"I don't want you getting a boyfriend yet… so can you please break up with him?" He asked pleadingly… but more of commanding

"I don't know?" She asked herself playfully

"Then… I would kiss you five hundred times this night if you don't say yes!" he declared

"Eh?!" She half asked half surprised shouted

"Yeah…. So come one say yes already," He said and leaned his face closer at hers that their breath have mix together like.. hot n' cold

"If you plead," She said and chuckled

"Then…" He said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips

"Please?" He asked pleadingly while caressing her cheek

"Well… let me think.. and you would found out the answer tomorrow…" She said and lay down to sleep

"Eh?! Come on… tell me! What's your answer!" He said shaking the trying to sleep Lucy who's hiding on the covers with a smile on her face….

* * *

**Whew….. that was long… and the reason it was long is… I need to left for a while… since I'm so busy watching Kyo Lara Maoh… and also there are the school projects…. I still need to make a basket… tasked… and yeah… I have an announcement well that's only the first announcement the second one is…. *in hale deeply…. Very….deeply***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Is**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Now**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**STICY! WAHAHHAHA! Yes! It's now a Sticy! Ahaha! Sorry for making people vote… I did this since I notice even without the poll StiCy would still be the top.. and even there a poll StiCy would still be the top so I made it a StiCY! YEAH! Hope you like my descion and don't hate me please! TT^TT… and also… I'm sorry for the crappiness of the chapter… and please review ok? To tell me your opinion since… This is really hard to type when you're having a writer's block.. you know? So please I beg of you so … so… so much!**

**Review!**


	6. Something something?

**Wow… so many reviews thank you! And I laugh so hard on the reviews the people made. It really made my day. Since Realitylapse, is not letting me download Kyo Kara Mahjo for a week…. So hope this chapter won't have the mix of my angriness .. but first**

**Review corner**

**DianaSawas: Yeah Sting is a big pervert in here. Well not just him well thanks for reviewing :D**

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: Really? Is it ok… thanks that it was ok. And I love StiCy also. I also love Laxus but can nice a nice LaLu. And heres the update thanks for reviewing anyway**

**TheSexyBitchesFromFiore: Oh.. my gosh here you go again my favorite reviewer. And once again I laugh on your review. Yeah they are on the bed, and yes this is officially a StiCy but some hints of couples are still going to be on the future chapters but StiCy is still the main. Really? Your happy with the decision? Ahaha… don't worry this is not a NaLu only hints like that and even in here. And wow I laugh hard on your comment after that. And yeah I know what you mean the release last Friday right? It kind of pisses me off too… thanks for reviewing again ;D**

**Silentviolet0330: Welcome. Really? Well at first I was really against StiCy but when I read StiCy fics I became a fan of this crack fic. Your welcome since if its not because of Purple-chan this story wouldn't been born. Thanks for reviewing ;D**

**GoldenRoseTanya: Really the I would call you Rose-chan from now on ;D. Are you shocked about the announcing the last chapter or the name? Thanks for reviewing**

**X-StarMaidenGazer-X: Yes! It is really now a forbidden love between the two ;D thanks for reviewing**

**Ichigolover: Yes.. your right. Well actually I really thought of having them as a couple on the first but then I thought of having them but I guess many people still love StiCy. Thanks for reviewing**

**Guest: Welcome, its really on the plan from the start though. But thanks for reviewing ;D**

**oo: I join you… (moment of silence too) ahaha really? You love it? Wahaha! Thanks if its good. Yeah your right… well still many challenges since it's a forbidden love ne? So watch out ;D thanks for reviewing**

**Loveprincess: Really? Thank you thank you thank you! I also love Sticy. Well don't worry not only them ;) I'm a demon wanting Sting to get jealous to the max bwahaha! (evil laugh) Yeah.. they sleep together though.. well they don't anything like that they just sleep together. Really? First time reading? Into M.. hmm I'm not sure I don't think I'm that good at it.. and thanks for reviewing ;D**

**luceluce: ahah… don't worry there would be many of that scene ;D thanks for reviewing**

**Ruka-Yuuya: really? I thought you will cause I thought… I thought… that you wont like me TT^TT. Really ? your not angry? Ahaha… don't worry.. that problem would be solved soon on the next chapter ;D maybe. Ahaha… well not just that many more are going to have cute moments with Rogue and the cat. Thanks for reviewing ;D**

**FuzzyPeachz12: Really? Ok.. please try reading ahaha. Anyway thanks for reviewing :D**

**Guest: ahaha.. really? Is it really that over the edge? But here there's a thing like that on this chapter. So just read ;D**

**The Hidden Me: Here you go again. The Hidden You wahaha!. And yes its now officially a Sticy. But still some hints of couples. Yes he is. Yeah.. I know.. but its quite funny lolz. Thanks for reviewing ;D**

**Nou Ji Ah: Wow.. your user name sure is unique. Here are the updatation ;D thanks for reviewing**

**lalilouuu: wow.. I laugh at your comment and choked half of it. When you said you want Sting to have her first time… but I guess its not that weird since I give hints like that… here are the more.. and more and more on the future. Thanks for reviewing ;D**

**x Lucy Heartfilia x: Thanks for liking it and also thank you for reviewing ;D**

**Whew.. finally finish… and please enjoy this chapter. But I bet after this many people would protest I guess?**

**The Golden Twin's**

**The next day… **

"Urgh…." Groaned Natsu as he sat up

"What the heck.. I felt like my head is splitting up," He groaned holding his head

"Hey…." Greeted his twin. Natsu look to see

"Dragion," He said cheery

"I just want to say something… since I'm already been busted," He said as he shrug his shoulders and walk inside the look alike room

"What is it?" Asked Natsu as he jumped up and sat down his bed

"I've been dating Lucy," He said and then Natsu look at him questionably

"So?"He asked not getting the point

"She didn't know that I am Dragion…. And what she knows is… that I'm you," He said and then slowly, slowly and slowly as in super slowly… the words sunk in a slow motion deep inside Natsu's head each words and letters

"WHAT THE HECK! SHE WHAT?!" He jumped up furious and Dragion only look at him with a expressionless face like it was nothing. After that Natsu kept on mumbling and mumbling things to himself

"What should I do?... I'm best friend with Lucy…. But my girlfriend is Lissana… but then Lissana don't know that my twin brother is dating her friend… what I'm going to do.. what if Lucy said it to Lissana… and she would think something else about it? WHAT SHOULD I DO!" He shouted

"Simple… go to school… explain everything and-"He was cut off as Natsu pull him

"Great idea! Come with me, you explain," He said and he started to dress his self and let Dragion borrow his school uniform

"Geez.. why do I need to wear this? This looks like a clothes of a geek," He complained looking at the uniform

"Stop complaining and let's go!" Natsu said and pull Dragions wrist

"Matte!" He shouted and grab his grayish black hoodie

"S-sting… it hurts," Lucy panted out

"Come on… just a little bit more," He whispered on her ear

"Please.. s-stop it... ah!" She yelp suddenly

"Don't be so loud Rogue might hear us," He also panted out

"Come on Sting… j-just make it fast, were going to be late," She said

"Don't worry hold still this would really going to be fast now," He said and then

"Finaly… finish," She panted really exhausted at what they did

"That was tiring," He said and laid back down on his back

"Geez.. Sting you're going to kill me. Your just adjusting the size of my CLOTHES!" She shouted irritated

"And yet I think it was still a bit tight," She said and poke the cloth

"Well.. sorry I'm not that good at fitting dresses," He said with a bit of sarcasm

"Yeah.. right," she said as she rolled her eyes

"Come on lets go," He said as he grab her wrist and pull her to the stairs

"Wait its… still a bit tight," She complained

"Well.. let it be," He shrug and walk. Lucy pout behind and then stops as she saw Rogue

"What's with the face Rogue?" She asked

"Are you two doing… something… something?" He asked and also making sure to emphasize the something

"Something…. Something?" Lucy asked not knowing what is what is the meaning behind Rogues words

"Nothing, just let it be," He said and continue to eat his breakfast

"Ok," She said and walk along with Sting who's face is so red that it can match up against Erza or a tomato

"Sting, your face is so red do you get sick?" She asked and placed her hand on Sting's forehead which he jolted away quickly with just a mere simple touch

"N-no!" He shouted as he shook his head furiously and Lucy look at him questionably

"Sting, your acting so weird," She said and leaned her face close to his making his face grew red more(If that is possible)

"I-I'm not, ahaha," He said and made a nervous laugh

"Really?" She asked not convinced

"Y-yeah," He said looking away just not on those eyes of hers. He can't help but took just quick very quick glance at her only to saw that. Her hair was being blown a little by the weak wind. Her eyes are big and innocent. Her lips were a bit pink and it was slightly parted

'_UH! I can't control myself… anymore… if… if I stay here longer I might really do something here on the road,'_ Sting shouted on his mind and getting just more red at what he was thinking

'_Yeah.. what am I thinking… damn you author! making me think of something this perverted!'_ He shouted and look at me… the author of the story (How come Sting knows me?)

"A-anyway… I got a GO!" he shouted and sprinted away, leaving a confused Lucy

**Timeskip….**

"Mira~" Lucy shouted through the hallway as she saw the white haired female walking. The said girl turn around to see her

"Lucy," She greeted back with a smile

"Ano.. Mira I have a question," She said and both walked to the hallway side by side

"What is it Lucy? Tell me and I would give you the best answer I could give," She said her motherly smile didn't leave her pretty face

"Well… this morning before I left with Sting. We pass by to Rogue downstairs. And then he said that we did something…. Something. So can you please- Mira? Mira?" She asked happily but then realized Mira had been knocked out on the floor with blood loss

"Did you two really did something…. Something?" She asked

"What do you mean? I can't get you people!" She shouted and stomped away leaving Mira on the floor

So, the rest of the day pass by with Lucy asking is what is the meaning of something… something. And then when she explained what they did this morning.. from how they talked, before she knew it the people she had talked into had been knocked out with blood loss. And that just didn't help the mystery of Something… something, because it only made her wonder more what it means. And why the people fainting and nose bleeding

"Maybe it's because of the heat?" Whispered of a husky voice on her ear. She turn around quickly to see….

"Gray," She said

"You sure like talking out loud huh?" He asked leaning his face to hers

"Sorry…" She mumbled but then remembered

"Oh yeah, Gray!" She suddenly shouted

"What is it?" He asked

"What is the meaning of something… something?" She asked and Gray look at her weirdly

"Why you suddenly asked?" He questioned

"Well… Rogue said that me and Sting might do something… something. I asked the others and before I knew it…" She had been cut off as Gray is the one who spoke

"They had been knocked out on the floor fainting or from blood loss because of nose bleeding," He said

"Right,"

"Well…" And so she started to explain things to him. And Gray nodded now knowing what she means

"So… what's the meaning of it?" She asked leaning her face close

"You still don't know? I thought you were a genius," He said with a smirk

"I'm not. So can you please answer me now?" She huffed

"Well…" He trailed off as a large smirk grew to his face. Suddenly he pulled her inside the bathroom that Lucy didn't notice their standing next

"Gra- mmm…" She asked but cut off as he crash his lips to hers. But quickly shut her mouth. He licked her lips asking permission but she whined. Gray knitted his brows together. He need to think of a way to make her open her mouth

Then a bright idea came to him. He slip his big hand under her blouse making Lucy yelp from the cold skin. But not just that it also became Gray's chance to enter his tongue.

The two tongues had a short battle for dominance. But of course Gray's the one who won. And so he reach up more to her blouse and grab her chest, making Lucy yelp again from surprised. The kiss had been broke leaving a trail of saliva

"G-gray…" She breathed out his name

"What is it?" He asked on her ear and licked it afterwards. The girl moan in response making Gray smirk. He removed his hand from the blouse and started to unbutton it. After he open the blouse buttons, just enough to show her perfect chest he lick his lips staring at her. He attacked his neck and bite the sensitive skin

"AH!" her eyes grew wide as Gray bite her skin

"Now… know what it means?" He asked as he lick the skin where a bite mark is. She nodded her head slowly

"Good," He said and lick down to his chest biting and licking the smooth milky skin

"G-gray stop it now.. I-I.. know it already," She pleaded

"Ok…" He answered but stole a last passionate kiss. After the kiss Gray button up her blouse again silently and only their breath is heard

"Why did you do that anyway?" She asked confused with a flustered face

"Well…. I know that you won't get it when I only explained," He answered looking at her milky chocolate eyes

"Eh?! Are you saying that I'm slow?" She shouted and pouted

"Well you're the one who said it," He chuckled and the two leave with Lucy arguing with him

They didn't even notice someone was inside the bathroom

"And now… It's Gray huh Lucy?" Said Sting on his self as he clench his knuckles hard as it turn white. His calm face turn into a demonic one as he stomped away the bathroom of the fairy academy…

**Whew… What do you think would happen? Well I know the chapter isn't that good… dork… anyway . I know many wouldn't like it.. but now its time for Sting to get jealous to Gray! Wahahaha! And just a reminder Dragion's attitude is like when his on the car, always like a dominant. And about the request on M rating… I don't know about that? And sorry for grammatical errors and such ladies and gentlemen. ;D please leave a review ok? And tell me what you think on the chapter**

**Review please TT^TT**


	7. Niichan's order's

**Umm… gomen late updation… and no replies once again… I know it's only a question chapter the last time I published.. but then still didn't made to reply to all of you… sorry I'm really sorry… please forgive me…and watch out an another GrayxLucy kind of a bit lemon is up… but I don't think it's really a lemon I guess? Well you judge**

**The Golden Twin's**

The two made their way to their P.E as it was their next subject.

"Hmm.. well I guess this is ok. I be-kyaa!" Lucy was interrupted by her squeal as someone hug her from the back

"Don't attend P.E Lucy," A husky voice said on Lucy's ear

"W-wha..Mmm.." She was going to asked why but cut off again as she try to stop a moan, because the person bite her ear and lick it's outer shell

"W-why?" She asked with her voice cracked as the man kept her playing with her ear and then lick the skin of her cheek

"Well…. This is the reason," He said and then turn her and push her so her back was touching the metal locker. And also at the same time she saw if who's the one doing it

"Gray," She gasp as she saw his face

"Yeah, why? Got a problem with that?" He asked and somewhat his kind of scary with that kind of icy and cold eye and one other eye is being covered by his hair

Gray didn't waste time as he kiss those quivering pink lips. He once again slip his hand under her shirt knowing that she won't open her mouth even if he ask permission. And so he was right she gasp and he take it for his opportunity to deepen the kiss

"Ahh… mmm…" is only what can came out of Lucy. But he push Gray away as he felt that he unhooked her bra

"S-stop t-this G-gray.." She said as she pushed him away from her

"Why?" He asked and kiss, bite, lick and sucked her neck but just enough to not to leave a hickey

"I-I n-n-need to go to… P.E," She said stuttering and panting

"Oh.. is that so you want the people to see this?" He asked and suddenly lifted her shirt as it exposed her skin and her chest. And that is when Lucy figure out if what Gray was saying. Some hickey's are visible to her skin in their

"B-but I can hide it. I'm wearing a shirt," Is what she said as she tried to put down her shirt but Gray stop her. Without knowing what he might do next she try to ask

"G-gray… kya!" But then she suddenly yelp as he also bite her skin on her tummy

"Hmm… such soft skin," He said as he lick and bite on the said soft like cream skin of hers

"Gray..p-please s-stop," She pleaded

"How can I. If I keep seeing that expression on your face?" He asked smiling innocently. Actually right now, Lucy has those teary eyes, that is saying 'please stop'. Her mouth was open a little with a saliva dripping down on the side of her mouth. She also has a blushing face and her shirt is been lifted lately by Gray

"What do you mean?" She asked

"You look cute~ I wonder if Sting already saw this kind of face of yours?" He asked and licked her tears away

"Y-yeah.." She answered

"So you done things farther than this?" He asked and she shake her head

"Oh… It might be fun having you for me, ne?" He asked grinning

"N-no! stop it!" She protested. As Gray lick the every skin that he could see

"Gray.. please.. st-" But the two cut off as they realized the door had been open. And there stood

"S-sting…" Lucy said almost tearing up

"S-sorry… to interrupt something. I was looking for Lucy but looks like she's not here," He said and shut the door fast

"W-wait Sting!" Lucy shouted but Gray forced a kiss on him. She was full of it, so she push him away with all the strength she had

"Let me go!" She shouted and stands up. She run towards the door bring her shirt down

**Gray's Pov**

"*sigh*…. What a complex the two of them got," He said sighing.

"Hey Gray. What the heck are you doing on a girls changing room? You really are a pervert," Natsu said

"I'm not… now go out of the way," Gray said and push Natsu away from the door

"Eh? Uh.. wait did you see Lucy? I've been looking at her," He asked walking along with him. Gray stop and look ahead

"No…" He answered and Natsu left there seeing Gray to walk away towards the pool area

**Normal Pov**

"Sting! Wait Sting" Lucy shouted running up

"What do you need?" He asked coldly. And Lucy taken a back

"A-ano… about earlier I-"

"Forget about it… I don't really care," He said and walked away

"Wait… then why are you here anyway?" Shea asked

"Nothing in particular," He answered shortly

"B-but.. I thought students from Sabertooth are forbidden to step inside on our grounds?" She asked kind of fidgeting. Then he stops

"Why are you asking so many questions? Go back to Gray. I know you two still don't finish each other's business," He said with a piercing look on his eyes, making Lucy shake from fear, sadness and many more

"No… that's not it," She said and slid down sitting with both her palms covering her face as she cry

**Time skip- On Lucy, Sting and Rogue's house-**

*munch* *munch*

*Clang*

*sip* sip*

The dinner was so quiet. And Rogue isn't comfortable with it. Because usually the two would be talking or teasing and insulting him. Well not that he like it. It just felt awkward. So he decided to break the thin ice around them

"So how's school?" He asked

"You sounded like an old dad asking their children," The two said and continued the silent eating. And every words shot through his body

"Ok.. so I'm going straight to the question. Did something happened to you two?" He asked and both stopped eating at the same time and both also stands up in unsion

"I'm full… thanks for the meal," They said in unsion once again

"What's with that?" He asked his self

**So sleeping time NOW!**

"Hey Rogue I'm going to use the vacant room," Shouted Sting

"Eh? Why? Don't you two always sleep together?" Asked Rogue

"Well not today," He said and went to the vacant room. While holding his pillow and blanket

Rogue thought that, even if he asked Sting forever, he won't answer. So he peek his head on the twin's room where Lucy is currently alone.

"What is it Rogue-chan?" Asked Lucy as soon as the time she saw Rogue. Rogue ignored the name and asked if what's going on but her answer was

"Sorry… I don't know what you're talking about. Can you please leave? I need to sleep already," She said and ready herself to sleep. Rogue nodded and leave the room

**Midnight**

Midnight came and this time, the weather gone bad. The loud splashing of the heavy rain is being heard. The clashing of the thunder and the booming sound of the lightning. Inside the twin's room. Where Lucy is currently sleeping alone. Well actually curling into a ball alone. Crying and yelping as she heard the thunder and lightning every time.

Now inside the vacant room. Sting was on the bed sitting as he was looking on the window reflecting the bad weather outside

"Maybe.. I should go back. She's scarred right now for sure," he mumbled but then when he was about to stands up he remember what happened today.

The scene on the bathroom… and the one on the changing room too

He then sat back again. And watch the bad weather outside

Hiccup's and sniff's of Lucy is faintly heard on the room. But then, even though she was so scared she heard the creaking sound of the opening door, above from the loud sound of rain and lightning

"S-sting?" She asked but then yelp again as she heard an another clash and boom

"just was I thought," He said and step out from the darkness he hides from. Sting walk towards their bed and sit on the end of it

"Sting I thought you're mad at me?" She asked. But it was quite muffled as she is covering her mouth with the blanket

"Yeah… I'm really mad at you. But I can't leave you crying all night here right?" He said as he smile

"T-thanks…" She said and then jump from surprised as an another roaring is heard

Causing for the both of them, to lay down on the bed

"ehehe… what a scaredy cat you are," Sting said chuckling

"Well sorry for being like this," She said with her face buried to her chest. The two stay like that and even the thunder and lightning stops. The heavy rain seems to be slowly lightening

"So the bad weather is finish. I'm going back," Sting said and let go from the hug

"Wait Sting!" She said and tug the end of his pajama's sleeve

"What is it?" He asked

"you still mad at me" She asked

"Yeah… I'm still mad at you," He said and snatch his hand away

"P-please Sting… forgive me. Please?" She asked pleadingly as she hug him from the back

"Well… I would if you follow Nii-chan's order's," He said and from the dark his evil smirk is hidden

"Ok… anything just to make Sting-kun forgive me," Lucy said and Sting turn around with that smirk on his face

"Well then shall we start?" He asked..

**Phew… but anyway I'm not going to give replies this time, since it's only voting… but… ehehehe… I'm being too much of a pervert XDDD JOKE! Wahaha! What do you think would happen next huh people? Wondering what then you should stay tune …. Bye-bye ;D**

**REview**

**Oh still sorry for grammatical errors and such… and sorry for me I'm not good at lemony goodness XP**


	8. Stings One Condition Cut!

**The Golden Twins**

"So shall we start?" Asked Sting with his innocent face and a plain kind smile

'_He doesn't look like… that's going to do something bad…'_ Thought Lucy as she look on that oh… so innocent face of his brother

"Ok…" She said happily agreeing

"Hmm… let me think first on what to do," He asked his self as he tap his chin and then he suddenly smiled wide

" I know!" He said

"What is it?" Asked Lucy

"What about… THIS?" He then suddenly pushed Lucy to the bed. But then because of shock she didn't made a move as she then realized, he was already on top of her

"Mmm…." Sting then crashed both their lips together, but their lips are tight shut. He lick her bottom lip asking for her permission but then she whinced and look away

Because of irritation he locked her hands together using his other hand as the cuffs. Trap her legs between his… As the body beneath him is sure has no escape, he then started to do the things he wanted with the limited thing with his mouth and one hand

"Let me go Sting!" Shouted Lucy trying to get away from her brother

"Ne… I just notice Lucy… you don't usually wear undergarments when sleeping?" Asked Sting as he then let go of her hand and grab both her chest making the blonde yelp

"S-sting… ah! no!" She shouted as her chest being squished. He bite one nipple making her yelp once again.

"See?" He said. He looked up again at her face. Her eyes is now half lidded with some tears forming on the sides. Her tongue is showing and her mouth open with puffs coming out of it. Her face flush and on the side of her mouth is a saliva coming out

"Hey.. don't waist stuff like this," He said and lick the saliva as he continue with his play. He once again chained her wrist using his one hand and planted kiss all over the revealed skin of hers. And then he gave her a French kiss that last quite long when….

"Lucy…. What's wrong you're so-" And so Rogue suddenly came in the room. And as soon as he saw the scene, he felt like his eyes pop out of its place. Lucy was being pinned down on the bed, her eyes are teary and look so pleading, her face is really red an some saliva is dripping out of her mouth. Sting is on top of her upper shirt gone, still kissing Lucy while looking at his direction. His one hand pinning her, while the other is on her breast squishing it. The kiss end and the two broke apart with a trail saliva connecting their mouths. And as it ended Rogue fainted with serious loss of blood

"R-rogue!" Shouted Lucy as she came and rush towards her fainted cousin

"*sigh*… that's what you get when you are not knocking Rogue," Said Sting as he sat down on the end of the bed

"It's your fault! D-damn… h-he saw us… and… AHHH! I wonder what kind of embarrassing face I had lately," She said with a flush face

"Don't worry you don't have an embarrassing face. You actually had a cute face on…" Whispered Sting on her ear and lick the shell

"S-stop it Sting! Help me to get Rogue back to his room!" She shouted half commanded and his brother saluted

"Aye-aye…" He said and help her. More of actually he is the one that carry him all the way

_Click_

"I-I'm going back… to sleep," Lucy said lowly with a still embarrassed blushing face. Sting look at her obviously know that she is blushing even

Then Lucy walk away a bit slow. Sting could hear the creaking wood of the floor, the footsteps her feet made. He then suddenly grab her hand and hug her tight

"S-sting! W-what N-no-now?" She asked stuttering while her body is being hug by Sting. She felt his index finger raised her chin up. And then later on both their lips met. Their hot tongues played with each other inside her mouth. Somehow as the kiss was gentle and sweet, With close eyes, she feel it more, she hug him back and she could feel their heartbeats sincronise with each others. They pull out a little and the two tongues battle. As the kiss ended both their forehead are resting at one another. They were hugging each other, with Stings arms snaking around Lucy's waist while Lucy's arm are on his neck and her hands are on his hair, playing with his soft blonde locks. No one was speaking between the two. You could even hear the beat of their hearts. And of course both also catching their breaths.

"Good night," Sting said with a gentle smile on his face after catching his breath

"Good night," Lucy replied with the same smile as his. Lucy gave him a quick kiss on the lips and leave

She closed the door and leaned in the door as it closed. She look on the bed and blush really mad as she remembered what Sting did to her lately. Maybe.. maybe… if Rogue didn't came… they would

"Lucy!" Sting said as he knocked on the door of their room

"Uh… ah.. W-what?!" She asked quite a bit shock from his sudden knocked. Yeah she's been stuttering so much this night

"You won't let me in?" He asked

"N-no! G-go back there! I'm sleeping with myself!" He shouted and stomp her way towards the bed and throw herself in the soft mattress

"You're so unfair," Sting mumbled with a pout face

"I don't care," She shouted and covered herself with the blanket

"Yeah…" He said and leaved

Lucy peeked on the door as she heard the fainting footsteps of her brother. As she didn't heard it anymore she goes back in bed and sleep with a smile on her face

**The Next Day**

"_*YAWWWWWWWWWNNN*_" A long yawn was heard from Lucy while she's stretching her body while walking down the first floor

"Good morning Lucy," Mumbled Rogue who had some cottons on his nose and you can easily see that there are some bloods

"Still not getting over with your nosebleed Rogue," Said Sting and poked Rogue's cheek

"Not my fault pervert," Said Rogue and rolled his eyes

"Ugh… what's with the people in this house… All of you are calling me a pervert!" He shouted irritated

"Because you are a PERVERT," Rogue and Lucy said unsion

"UGHHH!" He shouted in frustration and run out of the house with tears on his eyes with Rogue and Lucy watching him. Lucy was holding a mug of milk tea while Rogue has a cat with frog suit on his hand and both has a Whatever look towards Sting

**Yeah… it's pretty shot this time not my fault… I got fewer reviews so I also got bored much more.. and this time I would give replies again.. but I'm not sure if I still could on the next chapter**

**Iff-chan: Ahaha… well I was about to do that… demo… I didn't ehehe… gome ne if I make you expect so much**

**Silentviolet0330: Well I think it would be rated M since I think.. I just think that I would put a lemon before this story ends… well it still be a long time….**

**Sojichi153: Na-ha-uh…. No he didn't as you read… and here I updated it. Thanks I really appreciate yur comment about my story… Its not an everyday thing for me TT^TT. Yes! Yes! YES! Of course. He loves her so much ;D**

**Pervert: Ahaha…. The name suits you… but I guess things on our mind are just running to wild and the same. For I was also imagining on doing that… But I would put that on hold. Maybe later their would be an M scene or a cosplay thingy thing?**

**Iwantacullentoo: Thank you and sorry. I would do my best to improve my works over it**

**Desandted: AHaha… calm down a little**

**Mimi: Ehehe…. Of course it's for the cliff hang… but as you read it here is the update**

**Clarencia Cordona: Yeah it's been officially Sticy story**

**Untangledveins: Really? Really? Ehhee… me too…. Really just what I said on the later replies I really thought that people would hate it since some people hate those two anime because they said at OHSHC is it's a yaoi/bromance or something like that. And for the Uta no prince sama because all of them are princes and so handsome, and the only fall inlove with a girl like that? That's the top reasonings I read… But I think they were just jelous ehehe….**

**LucyEucliffe-I-Luv-U: Thank you for what you said very very much. Is it really that funny?**


	9. The twin's STALKER

**Ehehe…. I decided to update this because a certain author inspired me. Making me do this chapter and also pushing me to do an another chapter even though I'm sick. So I really want to thank untanglendveins. You're a great author :D**

**The Golden Twins**

"Lucy… just what the heck did you do to STING?!" Shouted Minerva as she looked at Lucy with dagger eyes

"Gomen…gomen, Minerva-san," Apologized Lucy feeling that she is getting small under the woman's gaze

"_*Sigh*_ Oh really. Why is reacting like that?" She asked as she pointed to the gloomy Sting that looks like it was the end of his world today

"I don't know?" She answered not feeling any pity for him

"Don't you pity him?" She asked looking at her

"Not really," She said as she spun her heels and walk out of Sabertooth academy grounds

"Poor Sting," is what only Minerva said while shooking her head and also left for class

"Lucy-chan. I notice that Sting-kun looks so gloomy," Said a silver haired beauty while looking at her with worried eyes

"Really? I don't think so," She answered simply and brushed off some hair out of her face

So having Sting's classroom on Sabertooth just a window next to them. Mira looked at Sting as how he struggle to walk, just like a drunk old man he is, combined with a worker who's like been kicked out of his one and only work. Is what Sting looked like right now.

"You sure you can't see how problematic he is now?" Asked Mira while laughing nervously. And then flinch as Sting bang his head on his desk so suddenly

"Of course nothing's wrong. Look at how healthy he is," She said and showed Sting. A Sting who had his forehead bleeding, lifeless eyes and a skinny face like a skeleton. And Mira almost shriek at his appearance

"I think his not really ok Lucy-chan!" Said Mira worry is her tone sounded

"He deserves it. So no need for me to pity him," She said stubbornly but deep inside, she want to rush to their school comfort him and let his worries get away of his mind. But just what she said _he deserves it!_

"Just what happened? Why are you saying he deserves it?" Asked Mira. But oh… poor, poor, poor Mira. She just didn't know that she shouldn't just asked that question

"It's because…" She trailed off while having this chibi serious face on

And so as the discussion of Lucy on what happened last night. She was shocked as she open her eyes all girls, yes all girls not only Mira is on the floor fainted with all of them bathing on their own nose bleed blood

"Oh my god…" Lucy said and then her face turned Sherlock mode

"We need to investigate this crime," Said Lucy and so Levy and Lissana suddenly came on her back with a Sherlock clothes, pipe, cap and a black sun glass. Actually the pipe only producing bubbles just like on Jimmy Neutron

"Sherlock…. I think this girls got a serious nose bleed that they fainted," Said Levy with a magnifying glass on her hand

"I think the same thing too Sherlock," Said Lissana while her hand is covered in gloves

"Then I wonder what made them faint along with having a nosebleed like this?" She asked herself while she rubs her chin

Levy and Lissana came slide on her side once again and they pose like they are about to whisper to her

"Might be because of the sounds you made?" Asked Levy

"Sounds?" She asked questionably

"Yes… the sounds… mmm…. Ah! kyaa! And the oh…~" Lissana said like suducingly. And so along with the other Lucy also fainted remembering that she just told them the embarrassing night with Sting

"Sigh…* Even she got into fainted mode," Said Levy as she looked on Lucy

"Hey Levy did you saw-… what the heck, what happened here?" Asked Natsu as he came inside the room who's full of faint bodies with bleeding nose

"Well they…." Lissana was cut off as an another guy came in to the picture

"I think they got in all fight for a one's man heart? Such a lucky guy having girls to truly love him," Said a Natsu look alike with a dramatic atmosphere around him

"An another idiot," They say and then look at the two look alike Natsu

First Levy and Lissana blinked a few times and then in 3….2….1….

"EH?!" They both shouted while pointing to Natsu and Dragion

**A half an hour past….. :D**

"Ugh…." A groaned escape the blondes pink plush lips as she look around her surroundings noticing she is on the infirmary of their school. Two men snap their heads as they heard the waking up blonde as they came and rush towards her

"Lucy are you alright?" They both shouted in sync as they looked at her with their worried onyx eyes

And so just like Lissana and Levy it took some seconds for her to realized if what's happening

"T-theres two N-natsu…." Lucy correct herself with a shaky body

"T-two Natsu… both pink…. Both idiot and dense…. And…. And…" Stuttered Lucy while on the side counting like a mad man on her own

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" She shouted while pointing to the two

"Y-you two! Are then one that going to clean thy earth!" She laughed like a evil crazy woman

"What's with the end of the world thing huh Luce?" Asked the two

"Yeah you're hurting my feelings," Pouted the second Natsu

"W-who're you?" Asked the blonde while she covered her body

"I'm …."

"Natsu,"

"Dragion,"

"Sigh*.." She sighed and fainted back on the bed of the infiramary

"Ok let me get this straight ok?" She said as she rubbed her temples. The two pink haired idiotic twins nodded then

"You are…"Trailed off Lucy as she point on a pink haired

"Dragion," Dragion said as he looked away with huffed

"And so you are Natsu?" Asked Lucy as she pointed to the other one

"Yeah… I am," He said as he grin a toothy grin

"Then…. Why the heck you never told us that you have a twin?" Asked Lucy as she leaned to Natsu

"Well why should I? He rarely goes home," He said as he laughed nervously

"Hmm…. But we still have a problem to solve. You are two timing me with Lissana Natsu," Said Lucy looking at him

"I-I'm not! I only have a relationship with Lissana! And… and… and…. T-that guy you always d-date is DRAGION!" Shouted Natsu as he pointed an accusing finger to his twin brother

"Is that right Mr. DRAGION?"Asked Lucy emphasizing too too much his name

"Yeah… missy it is true," He said with a bored tone

"And why did you do that?" She asked

"Because… how should I say this?" He asked his self as he tapped his chin while looking on the ceiling

"I want to play with you?" He asked hi self while pointing to Lucy

"ARGH!" And so volcano erupt on Lucy

"Joke…" Snickered Dragion with a dark aura around him

"That truth is…" He trailed off as he lifted her chin up to meet his

"I like you," He said staring on her chocolate orbs intensely

"Fuck off kiddo you can't take my little sister," hissed a voice on the window. Three heads spun to see an another male blonde

"Oh.. what are your name again?" Asked Dragion as he think deeply

"Oh… I know your what is I again? Stingy?" He asked his self

"It's STING!" Shouted Sting as he shake the body of Dragion

"Whatever," He answered plainly

"Anyway… you can't take her you know," Said Sting as he hugged Lucy protectively as he stuck his tongue out

"Don't be so sure," Dragion said as he stands up. And here it goes his evil aura again

"Then…. Take your time and spend the very second wisely. Because you don't know sooner or later I would take her away from you," He said with a evil grin and so sparks on eyes met Sting and Dragion battling in one another

"Anyway I need to go," Is what he said and left the room shrugging his shoulders

"Yeah.. me too," Said Natsu and followed Dragion as they left the infirmary

And so as the door closed silent covered the whole room. As no one talk

"Let me go Sting," Said Lucy coldly

"Why are you acting so cold to me?" Asked Sting pouting

"You don't care," She said and sleep back covering herself with the white blanket

"Come on tell Aniki," Said Sting as he took off the blanket and smiled at her

"No…" She mumbled blushing as she looked away from his gaze

"Come on," He urged

"Then tell me first if why are you so gloomy?" She asked as she looked at him with a pout and a blushing face

"Let's see…." He said

"It's because you bully me along with Rogue," Said sting pouting childishly

"Just that?" She asked chuckling

"Yeah so what?" he asked and pout more like a baby

"Sting you are such a baby," she said laughing

"You are the baby one always crying," Said Sting as he fight back

"When?" She asked challenging

"Want to know when?" He asked with a evil smirk and Lucy gulped

"no…" She shaked her head and close her eyes

"Well… no turning back Luce…" He said and grab his chin as he tilt it and kissed her deeply. As what always happening. The corner of Lucy's eye form a tear and saliva trickle down his chin

"See tears are escaping your eyes easily when we are doing this," Sting said as he lick the trickling saliva down his neck. She shuddered as she felt the tongue travel from her chin to her neck

"Hey don't be so lovey-dovey in here! Get a room!" Shouted Levy and Lissana while Mira is laughing like a pervert stalker as she take pictures of their hot kiss

"Levy-chan… Lissana," Pouted Lucy and Sting looked away with a blush on his face

"But Lucy you know that it is forbidden to love your brother right?" Asked Lissana as she sat on the end of the bed where Lucy sleeps lately

"Of course I know," She said as she looked on Stings back that facing her

"Then why are you doing things like that with him?" She asked

"Because…" She trialed off as she smiled like a fox

"I love Nii-chan so much! And I don't care about not being able to marry him~" She said as she hugged him from the back and bite his ear. Making the other blonde man turn his face into a scarlet one as smoke puff on his head

"Ahahaha…." The group of girls laughed not noticing someone was actually watching them as the unknown man take pictures

**Ok… so the drama starts here…. Well not actually I don't know! XD…. Anyway thanks for the people who reviewed and most especially the person who made me inspired to do this already…. Actually I was planning on leaving this behind for a while so I can update my other stories…. Like the " our New Devil Little Sister'" "Once Upon A Time" Gosh it was like decades had been pass since I last update those stories of mine… and ahaha…. Ok… and no reply again I would only send Pm for a reply ok? :D Ciao**

**Review ne?**


	10. Pervert Dreams and a claiming party

**The Golden Twins**

"mm…" Said Lucy as she just woke up… but she felt like a weight is on her waist, she open her eyes and blink a few times. She saw in front of her was her big bro, sleeping peacefully… he does looked cute when sleeping and his inhaling and exhaling is the same with hers that it sync togehter. Then suddenly Sting nuzzled his nose close to her neck and tighten his hold in her waist making her closer to her

"S-sting…" She mumbled while she pushes away Sting

"Hmm?" He said as he woke up with one eye closed

"Good morning," Said Sting with a smile that caused the blonde girl to blush in crimson red

"Well good morning but release me first can you?" Said his little sister, Sting blinked and looked down, Lucy breast is already being squished on his chest

'_so that's why I felt something soft..'_

And she is really blushing madly

"Why are you blushing?" He asked teasing her

"Nothing… kyaa!" She suddenly yelped when she felt Sting's two fingers played with her right nipple

"Being squished isn't so comfortable to you?" He asked

Lucy nodded since she can't talk because Sting put two fingers on her mouth to prevent her too…

"Hey… wait this is going to be more interesting promise," He said smirking and took out his two fingers away from her nipple and down to her lower parts and also making sure he brush his fingers on the side of her curves

"You're so wet Lucy…" Commented Sting as he smirk at her as he touch her sensitive lower region

"S-sching…" Is what could Lucy say as two fingers are still on her mouth… while her saliva started to come out looking at Sting with pleading eyes

Sting was having fun making her cry out when….

* * *

"ing….sti… Sting!" Someone shouted

"Huh?!" Shouted Sting suddenly and sat up from bed in surprise

"Why the sudden shock Sting? Did I shout that loud?" Asked Lucy and both their face is just an inch away from each other

"No…" He only managed to mumbled

"Good… let's go Rogue would be disappointed if we are late at breakfast," Said Lucy and left Sting to think

'_The heck… did I just dream of something about my sister that perverted? And I'm enjoying it damn! Well… of course I would I had dreamed it a long time but… then UGH! Anyway I think it's normal to think of those since I always kiss her but… it becoming long and I need more… I want more from her,'_

Thought Sting as he wiped out his drool on his mouth and shook the hunger on glint on his eyes, He then enter the bathroom to wash up before going downstairs

"Late Sting… punishment you wash the dishes," Said Rogue plainly as he left carrying his school bag

"WHAT?!" He shouted and just when he just arrives

"Say no and I would throw away Lecter," Said Rogue with a glint of evilness on his eyes. Stiing gulp that's the first seeing Rogue like that

"Yes… sir," He said with a salute and Rogue left

"Ahahaha! That was hilarious!" Laughed Lucy while slapping her knee and wiping away fake tears o her eyes

'_I wish this is also a dream…'_

"I need to go," Said Lucy and left towards their room

"Where are you going?!" Shouted Sting

"To Natsu's house!" She shouted and Sting could only hear she slams the door shut

"Oh.. it's only Natsu…" He mumble and then while eating his breakfast chewing it…

Natsu… Natsu… isn't Natsu has a twin? Dragion

"Pfft!" He then suddenly spit out his food and ran to their bedroom with wide eyes

"The fuck don't go there!" He shouted

And just like fate… too much for a fate anyway, like a coincidence Lucy just came out of the bathroom with steams coming out of the door

And it seems like different today. Yeah Sting know that he always see that body that he wanted to touch for so long but ever since the dreams his having he felt like he don't want to see her on a towel only or he might suddenly grab her and throw her in bed!

"What is it?" Asked Lucy and looked for clothes to wear

"Don't go there or if you want better let me go with you!" He shouted with his palm covering his nose because he could feel blood is dripping from it

"It's a Fairy Party or something Natsu said… and of course it means only us from Fairy High could attend no Saber are allowed," She said and then she just finish wearing her outfit

A black mini skirt that showed her slender legs, pink tank top with black frills, it's tight enough so you could see the every curve that god gave to her. And a black strap sandals to complete her outfit. She also let her hair cascade down her shoulders with only a pink headband on her head

"Bye Nii-chan," Said Lucy and ran pass by Sting

"Grr….. I'm sure that idiot Dragion made up that rule…" Growled Sting and take a shower and wear descent clothes

He locked the door and leave towards the Dragneel house

* * *

**Dragneel's House**

"Hi Dragion…" Said Lucy sweetly as she enter the door

"Hi," He said and planted a kiss on the back of her that made her take it away from him

"Anyway… let's have a nice party,"She said and enter the house

"Rushhy!" Shouted a neko that is rushing towards her and hug her breast

"Happy! Are you a good pet?" Said Lucy as she put the cat down the floor and it nodded with a smile

"Then … here I bought your favorite!" She said and gave the salmon to the cat and it willingly ate it with glee clear could be seen on its face

* * *

**Outside the house**

"Lucy!" Shouted Sting the time he went in the house but someone stops him

"No sabers allowed," Said Dragion with a smirk and bouncers appeared

"Tsked… don't block my way!" He shouted and he only been thrown back by the muscled head

"Sorry… Stingy… but tonight your little sister would be mine," Dragion said and left inside the room

"You bastard…" He said growling

* * *

**Inside**

"Ok Minna! Me and my twin brother Natsu are going to be the host's. But for an opening warm up of our party were going to have a play and that is Truth or Dare!" Shouted Dragion with a raised fist

* * *

_So… what kind of plan does Dragion have so Lucy would be his. Would Sting be able to stop whatever this plan is? Or Lucy would be forever be would Dragion?! And how about the mysterious stalker on the last chapter just who is he really? Find that out on the next issue! Wahaha… to dramatic ; D_

* * *

**Hey… I know I didn't update for a month? I don't actually count since I'm bad at math. But oh well… here it is… and another lame one… I know that, I become out of ideas… I really don't know… I don't know whats going on… it didn't end of the world but my brain got its end that it got so very lazy. Anway please send reviews I need advice. About my spelling and grammar…**


	11. The Lemony Starts

**The Golden Twins**

"ok here we go spin the bottle baby!" Shouted Dragion as he spun the glass bottle in the giant circle table where everyone is surrounding it, the bottle then stops pointing towards…

"So the master is… Gray!" Shouted Dragion and Gray started to stare at Lucy who's praying to all of the saints she knew that the bottle won't stop at her

"Ok here goes the slave of Gray everyone!" Shouted the host Dragion has he spun the bottle

"IIIIIIIIt's! Lissana!" Shouted Dragion as it pointed to silver haired which Lucy sighed and relief and Gray 'tch' in annoyance

"ok Lissana Truth or Dare?" Shouted Dragion

"Dare," She said

"I want her to turn around and that's it…" Said Gray and Lissana twirl and then Dragion spin the bottle again and it stops at him

"Oh I forgot to say everyone if ever the bottle points to you twice in a row you can order all of the people in here to do whatever you wants!" He cheered and everyone roared as the exciting game continues

"Oh… it points at me~" Dragion said smirking while staring at the bottle

"Oh… please don't let the bottle be point in me," Prayed Lucy with closed eyes. The bottle spin again with the help of Dragion's hand it spun and Lucy's two hazelnut orbs stare at it as if her life depends on it

"It's me again!" Shouted Dragion

"Don't order such hard things!" Shouted Cana

"Hey why not the guys gave the girl he wants a spank?!" Suggested Loke with a pervert grin which results of a punch, messy hair, cracked glasses, ruined clothes and ripped off shirt

"I command you all! To drink ten bottles of booze," He said smirking and he know well that someone in this room can't take even a single drop of an alcohol beverage

"But I-" Lucy likes to complain that she can't take even a single drop but Dragion turn to her with a evil smirk plastered on his handsome features

"Don't tell me you won't drink? If you don't, what do you think would they feel?" Asked Dragion and turn around to watch if everyone is drinking and well obviously Cana is the one to finish, Gray's the next Erza the third Natsu his brother and so forth

"Come on Luce you're the only one left not drinking even a single drop," Dragion smirk holding up a liqiuor to Lucy

"But… Sting told me once that I'm weird when drunk," Lucy said pushing off the bottle

"So what? this is a party! Everyone needs to be wild," Dragion said and Lucy started to think. Does she want to be a party killer or join them and faint? Well she didn't think much and took the booze she sip it feeling how the alcohol beverage sunk to her mouth, it was bitter, sweet and sour she can't explain the feeling but she felt like drinking more

* * *

Now it was Lucy's twelve bottled well she kept drinking since the play isn't starting yet because there are some that is still not finish

"Ehehe… this_*hick* _is so delicious *_hick*" _Smiled Lucy with a drank face

"Hey enough with that," Stopped Dragion which caused him to be thrown a glare by the blonde

"Shhhudap! Pfinky!" Lucy said that irritates Dragion

"Hey Natsu take care of the party I would just deliver her on the room," Dragion said and Natsu only nodded while he was busy drinking whiskey

* * *

"Come on Luce be careful or we might-" Dragion had not been able to finish his sentence as they fall on the bed (His fast walking on the bedroom ne?)

"Ehehe… " Giggled Lucy as they fall, even though Dragion planned this he still blush at her, his eyes then traveled to her cleavage which is being revealed to much by the hot pink colored tank top, he saw how her black mini skirt flip a bit up so that he can see the lingering underneath, and then back to her face, her golden blonde hair is mess up, her cheeks is tainted with pink from being drunk and somehow her eyes is staring at him with such lust

"Sting~" She mewled Sting's name that made Dragion hissed, but he don't mind if it's in this she won't try to struggle so he smash his lips at her. It was first a smack but then Lucy took the move first she bit Dragion's lower lip causing him to gasp from the little stinging sensation he felt on his lips, it just an enough opportunity for Lucy's tongue to darted inside Dragion's cavern, it was hot for Lucy's commentary inside his mouth and Dragion also think that the blonde's tongue is so hot and very skilled, the two broke the kiss and the only evidenced is the string of saliva that connected them.

But Dragion didn't stop at that he plant kisses down to her chin and neck sucking as he leave a hickey to show to his competitor Sting

"Ah~" He heard Lucy moaned that caused him to smirk he looked up from the valley of her breast which Lucy also looking at him with interest

"Your sensitive here Lucy," He said seductively as his hands rub its way from her thigh to the back of her knees and Dragion could feel how her leg's shook at the sensation. And then he suddenly felt Lucy sat up while holding his shoulders firmly, she kneeled down a little just so her mouth is on his ears

"hurry up or I'm the that's going to do it," She whispered that made the man excited more. He the raised her pink tank top but didn't took it off of her, he saw her frilly red bra the only one thin cloth that is on his way so he could see her really naked. He grab Lucy's breast massaging it also licking one nipple through the garment

"Ah~ please~" Pleaded the blonde as she get a handful of Dragion's hair. He didn't obey the girl that fast instead he let his hands travel around her body, touching every spot he could touch and also planting kisses everywhere that is possible. And then his hand travel more to the south where his favorite part is

"Mmm… Luce you're so damp," Dragion said as he rub his index finger through the lacy underwear filling how it become much moist and damp at his every touch, he push his finger in with the one layer of cloth still in that made Lucy felt like electricity ran over her whole body

"Kyaa!" She shouted as she felt it entered the tip of Dragion's finger along with the cloth

"Just a little touch and you're shrieking and moaning…. I guess Sting is holding your dearest virginity over here!" He shouted the last part, as he take the lingering aside and enter his two fingers inside the virgin hole

"Ah…no~ d-don't kyaa!" Lucy mewled moaned and shouted as she felt how her virgin sex is been invaded by two fingers

"Much more wet inside huh?" Asked Dragion as he scissors his fingers in motion inside, as he was busy with his play a shout that is becoming louder and louder is heard and then next thing the window is broken. There stood Sting with window shards flying also on his battle stance if ever needed but he froze at the sight, then Dragion lift Lucy and face her to Sting

"I didn't know Sting it's much fun playing at her at reality than dreams," Dragion said licking her neck as his left hand touch her breast and the right hand fingered her

"DAMN YOU NO One TOUCHES HER OTHER THAN ME BASTARD!" Shouted Sting and came forward punching Dragion to the wall and he fainted of course. Sting stood up and pick up his little sister

"Did you forget what I told you!? Don't ever drink!" Shouted Sting angry as he put back Lucy's red underwear and lift down her tank top

"Are you angry… Sting?" Asked Lucy crying a bit as she touched gently Sting's face

"No now let's get out of here," He said but Lucy stops him and whispered at his ear

"Then why not continue what we were doing lately," She said and then pulled back a little staring at his eyes

"I was really enjoying but you took your fingers out…" Lucy whined biting her lower lip that Sting felt like nose bleeding at the stop

'_Fuck no! stop to be seduce Sting! And the heck?! Continue? Did she thought Dragion as me? Argh! I would kill that guy next time,"_ Sting said to his mind

"Sti-" Lucy didn't even finish what she want to says when Sting lift her up and they jump out of the second floor window running towards Sting yellow lambourgine and drive through their house which they found that Rogue is not going home because of the note he paste on the ref which Sting read and he would come back for after one to two days because of a school project, he looked at the drunk girl his carrying piggy back style looking at it also but it is cleared to him that she cannot read it duh… she drunk for pete sake!

* * *

As the two reach the bedroom Sting kicked the door open and carefully put Lucy on the bed

"Sting don't leave… don't we sleep together tonight?" She asked

"Ok," He said but Lucy meant something more about sleeping together. He suddenly throw Sting on the bed and sat down on Sting's thigh that had shock the older blonde for he thought his little sister doesn't have enough strength to even walk right

"Hey Lu-" And then Sting stop on his tracks and he felt his heart too as he saw his little sister took off her tank top slowly so painfully slowly that if she don't hurry she would ripped it apart but he think he can't move on his spot right now he just want to enjoy the great view. And once she was done and her red bra was showing off and her creamy skin is revealed Sting gulped hard as in hard like he ate a big stone and gulp in with a go

"Didn't you say you want to sleep with me tonight… then why are you so shocked Sting-kun?" Smirk Lucy as she bit her forefinger seducing her brother. And Sting well… he felt like dying from too much sexiness plus cleverness plus pervert-nes his lil' sister showing to him.

* * *

**And as you people see yeah change it into a M rated know why? Yeah its because of this scene and the next scene uhuhuhu… I know pervertness to the highest level pervert meter is max out! DING! DINg! DING! DING! I know this fic is now not popular because of my you know… ugh… anyway I read there are more than 13,000 that read this so it meant even though they are not reviewing, favorites or following they are silent readers out there that are reading this fic that keep me on updating ok sorry for the late update once again**

**Review please**


	12. To Close (Teaser)

**The Golden Twin's**

"Sting-kun~" mewled Lucy while looking at Sting up and down… And right now Sting is on complicated situation a very complicated one, well who won't? You are on yours and your sister's bed while your hand is being tied on the bed post well his feet are not tied but he won't ever dare to kick her sister you know?!

"Hey Lucy if you do-" and exactly as Sting say the word 'o' Lucy dove in and have an another kiss as her slim fingers made its way underneath the shirt of Sting tracing down the perfect built of the man's body and down to his hip bone… Lucy broke the kiss and stared at Sting with need and excitement that made the blonde man underneath gulp for the second time

"Don't you want to… Sting-kun~?" Asked Lucy pronouncing Sting's name sweetly as he took a bit of his brother's shirt while staring cutely at him that made the elder blush

"D-do what?" He asked laughing as he looked away from the sight because if he won't his afraid he would just go wild here and really going to do his own little sister all night. She then felt Lucy move and looked at her to see she's leaning closed to his face and towards his ear breathing hotly at his sensitive skin that made him shudder really wanting to throw her away now… cause his afraid he would just snap at anytime

"Do sex with me… what else do you think?" She said as she bit Sting's ear lightly and smoke puff out of Sting's head as he heard his little sister's whisper at him. Damn just how many years months and day did he had wanted that?! Just how many freaking nights his been suffering from his wet dreams about this woman above him? And how many-

"Hey I just forgot my-" Then someone suddenly enter the 'unlocked' room and who else could it be? The none other than… the all mighty Rogue Cheney enter also dropping the book his holding

'_My savior had come!'_ Sting think with joy seeing Rogue come since he well known that just a bit more actually his already at his critical point where he already going to agree when he enter so he is so thankful that Rogue don't know the meaning of knock…

"What happened here?" Asked Rogue well he might faint from the other day seeing the two but now witnessing that Lucy is on the top this thing already happened before when this two is in junior high… and Sting is also been tied to the bed post that time too… just like right now

"Drunk?" Asked Rogue with a very simple question one word and five words Sting understood it. Rogue sighed and walk towards the two staring at Lucy that her top is lost

"What want to join in?" Asked Lucy smirking and Rogue smirked back sitting on the edge of the bed

"Might be," He said and put close Lucy's head closer and Sting could watch in shock but then suddenly when their lips was almost going to touch each other

"Better sleep Lucy," Said Rogue as he support the blonde woman's head to his shoulder so she won't fall or anything, his ruby eyes made its way to Sting and sighed… well what else can he expect from this pervert idiot? He never remember his self having extreme sex hormones especially complex towards a girl on Sting's age (Yeah Rogue is older than the two)

"What a wonderful sight Sting," Rogue said with sarcasm as he 'tch' and took a scissors on the bed side drawer cutting the cloth and releasing Sting's wrist from the tie. Rogue then took off his white shirt and put it to Lucy so he is remained with his white T-shirt underneath the school shirt

"if you want sleep in the guess room… but be sure to wake up before her make the drink so her hang over will wear off… I will leave soon I just forget something so just what on the letter I will not be home for two or so days," Rogue said and leave but Sting called him

"But why did you go in our room?" Asked the teen

"Why? are you disappointed that I interrupt? Well sorry if you want continue it with her tomorrow," The raven said causing the blonde man to blush

"That's not it! You said you forget something so why on our room duh?" Asked Sting being like a child

"She mention something to me that she will be going on a party yesterday while having breakfast so I guess right that she will be drunk… so then when I went here to take my tool bag I check if she really is did drunk and here I'm right again wanting to do those thing again," He explained and leave the room leaving the two behind

**The Next Day…**

"Ugh…" Groaned Lucy as she hold her head feeling like her head is being rip apart, As her feet take a land on the last staircase she smell the scent of food on her nose trills

"Oh.. good morning Lucy," Sting greeted with a smile. Lucy's caramel eyes made its way to the source of voice to see Sting wearing the usual apron that Rogue wore when his cooking

"Here I know your head hurts like hell," Sting said and put down a cold mocha with whip cream in top

"Thanks… never knew you still remember if what's the aid to my hangover," Lucy said as she started sipping the liquid

"Of course and its weekend want to go somewhere?" Asked Sting as he placed the pancakes with maple syrup dripping from the sides

"The new theme park!" Shouted Lucy like a child as she throw her hands in the air

"Sure then go get ready but before that eat," Ordered the older blonde pointing to the food in the table and Lucy pouted but eat with her brother happily after…

**Whew… I can't remember if when did I last update this oh… I think this month or if not last month? Gosh I'm loosing track of my updating time… sorry… when this supposedly a weekly update every Sunday or Saturday…**

**Review, Follows and Favorites… But silent readers still thanks for all of you… first time having a story that hit more than ten thousand… I feel like I step in Eden**


End file.
